Haha, That's Gay
by peatiergriphan
Summary: This story is a collaborations of various small stories that are focused on the lesbian(yuri) pairings in the series. To identify a story relating each other, the story will have similar chapter naming; ex: Chapter a1, Story a1, Title a1...etc. Otherwise it's a one time/one-shot story. The updates are random. Update: Out of Ideas for now.
1. YoshikaxLynette&Epilogue AA

**Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world. Some stories can be related while others are one chapter only.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

This story is about Yoshika and Lynette, but also continues on what happened after the movie and an epilogue

* * *

A few days after the reform of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, the actual commands and approval of reforming the wing came in. So Lieutenant Colonel Minna assembled everyone in the 501st and Shizuka Hattori in a meeting room in base. Everyone gathered to the meeting room and chatted until Minna arrived. After everyone is silent and focused on Minna, she begin the meeting.

Minna said, "Since our return to the base, I have been working on documents to reform the wing; and as of today, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing is officially reformed with the approval of the chief commander here - Major General Galland."

Erica whispered, "Feels like a déjà vu again..."

Gertrud whispered, "Oh well, commands are commands."

Erica whispered, "Definitely is a déjà vu."

Mio said, "She still hasn't changed a bit I see."

Then a woman entered the meeting room and said, "Indeed I haven't."

The woman was no other than Major General Adolfine Galland. Everyone stood up and saluted in a whim, she waved her hand to indicate them to sit down. She continued Minna's speech, "As Minna said, I have approved the reformation of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing due to the tremendous results and achievements from your previous missions and a few days ago. I expect the same results here as well. But not just because you are in the actual front line, because you are a witch, a Strike Witch. Other than that, I hope you all will get along with my other squads because I usually put up mock battles between squadrons from time to time. That is all."

Everyone stood up and saluted, so she saluted back. Then she pulled up a chair in the front to sit down and said, "I hope you don't mind if I stay here?"

Minna replied, "It's fine, and thank you for describing our objectives."

Then Minna continued, "In addition to the reforming of the 501st, I would like to welcome our new member: Shizuka Hattori."

Shizuka stood up and saluted as she said, "It is a pleasure to join and serve with the 501st."

Then she sat down.

Minna continued, "I also have completed the transferring procedures for those of you that served in a different squadron prior to this reformation, but if you have anything left behind you are welcome to contact them to ship your things here. Supplies wise, everything is provided here so you don't have to ask from your home countries like back in Romagna. Another thing to address is the room assignment, currently most of you have to share with 4 people. After I checked on the possible room arrangements here, the room arrangement is mostly going to be two partners like in Romagna except for Major Sakamoto since she's also going to be the combat instructor here as well, you are welcome to discuss room arrangements after the meeting. If you have any further questions you can ask me or Major General Galland later. You are dismissed."

Everyone stood up and saluted. Minna nodded and then left as Gertrud and Erica follow.

Adolfine walked toward Mio to catch up on each other.

Mio smiled and said, "So should I call you Major General Galland now?"

Adolfine said, "Nah, just Adolfine is fine. After all, ranking isn't my thing."

Mio said, "Same here." Then she laughed like usual.

As Adolfine and Mio chat, the others begin to discuss room arrangement.

Eila said, "I'm definitely going to just stay with Sanya like before!"

Sanya added, "But we really should contact the 502nd for our things."

Charlotte said, "I'm also fine with our room arrangements back in Romagna."

Francesca said, "Same here."

Yoshika said, "If we have the same exact arrangement like back in Romagna, that would mean..."

Lynette added, "You and I share a room, Eila and Sanya, Shirley and Lucchini, Major Sakamoto and Perrine have their own rooms. Although Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann shared their room then, they have their own room in this base."

Yoshika said, "Then what about Shizuka?"

Perrine said, "Then I'll take her in with me, she stayed in my room before after all."

Shizuka said, "Thank you very much! Lieutenant Clostermann!" As she bowed down to Perrine.

Perrine blushed and said embarrassedly, "I-It's my Noblesse Oblige, and Perrine is fine."

Eila grinned and said, "Again with this..."

Perrine glared at Eila as Yoshika looked at Perrine dumbfoundedly.

Lynette explained to Yoshika, "I think it's like an act of kindness a noble person would do."

In the end, the conclusion for the room assigning remained the same as Romagna for Yoshika, Lynette, Charlotte, Francesca, Eila, and Sanya; while Perrine has an additional roommate, Shizuka.

A few hours later, Minna gathered everyone that need the room adjustment.

After the room adjustment and dinner, everyone were free on their own. So, Mio, Minna, and Gertrud went to their own room. Sanya went on to night patrol with Heidemarie and other local night witches. Perrine had to call Amelie to check on the situation in Gallia. Shizuka was over exhausted from her excitement so she went to bed.

So the rest of the 501st hang out at Yoshika and Lynette's new room because Eila have a card game idea that was similar to the card game she played back in her time in Suomus' 24th Unit, so Francesca and Charlotte brought some Romagna sweets to share with everyone in the room.

While playing cards, everyone were talking about things they did during the time they were apart. Then after an hour of conversations, Francesca brought up an interesting question.

Francesca said, "You know, I just realize that Yoshika and Lynette's relationship are very close compare to normal best friends."

Erica said, "As if they're Eila and Sanya the Second."

Eila cried, "Hey!" As she hit the table to protest.

Yoshika and Lynette looked at each other and blushed for a bit.

Charlotte said, "Looking at each other like that makes it more suspicious..."

Eila said while blushing and sitting down, "Well, it's true that you two does have a close relationship though..."

Yoshika said embarrassedly, "I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know, being with L-L-Lynne just always m-makes me h-h-h-happpyy..."

Lynette said to Yoshika blushingly, "I-I-I f-f-feel t-t-the s-s-same t-t-too..."

Erica said, "I knew it."

Eila thought to herself, 'I guess that makes it four of us.'

Charlotte cleared her throat and said, "Well, I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep. Come on, Lucchini."

Francesca said, "But I'm not tired."

Charlotte said, "I would be glad to help you set up your hidden bases in the morning if you come with me now." Then she winked at Francesca as a hint.

Francesca took the hint and followed her, right after she told everyone good night.

Erica said, "Well, I'm going back to my room too, night night." Then Erica left.

Eila was still cleaning up the cards when everyone left. Once she finished, she said, "Well, I'm going to bed too. Umm..., you two should get some sleep too." Then she left.

With everyone gone, Yoshika and Lynette faced each other awkwardly.

So Yoshika decided to break the ice, "Umm... Ever since our first team up kill back in Britannia, I've always enjoyed your company."

Lynette said, "Me too, because you have been the one that gave me the courage "to do what I can". So I've been always grateful that I met you too." Although Lynette felt extremely embarrassed, but she still let out a smile towards Yoshika.

Yoshika hoping to ease Lynette's embarrassment and said, "I still remember that I went frantic on the Neruroi that shot you down from a few months ago, I remember that day made me thought of Eila a lot during the rocket booster mission. I want to protect everyone, but I want to be the one to protect you."

Lynette cleared her mind and decided to shout out the three words she have been dying to tell Yoshika since their time in Britannia, "I Love You!"

Yoshika was rather surprised by the loudness of Lynette's shouting, but she was crying with tears of joy when she heard it. Yoshika replied, "That was my line, but without the shouting."

Lynette realized that her shouting could have woken up a few people around, so she apologized quietly.

Then Yoshika reached her arms out to hold Lynette and said, "it's fine."

Yoshika closed her eyes and waiting for a kiss, Lynette seized the opportunity and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was like a ticking firework bomb that finally went off after a year for both of them, it was the greatest feeling either of them felt in their lives.

After their lips departed, Lynette said, "To be honest, I was rather worried what would happen if you were to reject me."

Yoshika said, "There's no way I would have reject you, because I always love you for your kindness and warm embrace... Although I almost couldn't breathe sometimes."

Lynette said jokingly, "Is my breast part of the reason you love me?"

Yoshika said in a serious look, "I may fascinate about people's breasts sometimes, but it'll never be the reason for me to love someone."

Lynette held Yoshika again and said, "Well, I hope you can settle down with this pair now."

Yoshika looked at Lynette deep in the eyes and said, "I'll also settle for this." And she kissed Lynette on the lips.

After the kiss, Yoshika asked, "So, does this mean we're finally dating?"

Lynette replied, "Of course."

Yoshika said, "Should we take our relationship any further?"

Lynette said, "I want you to be my first, but I would like to wait till the war end although I'll allow some cuddling."

Yoshika said, "As long it means we're together, I'm happy."

Then Yoshika realized that their door was not completely closed, so she closed the door. But she felt a few bumps and heard a scream of pain when she closed the door so she reopened it. What was in front of her door was a few of her comrades from the 501st: Eila, Erica, Charlotte, Francesca, Perrine, Shizuka, and Gertrud.

Yoshika said in a surprised voice as her face glow red, "W-w-were you all here the whole time?"

Lynette said in surprise, "Even Captain Barkhorn is awake!"

Gertrud said, "Well, I heard a loud shout so I came down to check it out. Although I was about to drag the rest of them back to their room though."

Lynette apologize because she knew it was probably her shouting.

Erica said, "Liar, you ended up watching too."

Perrine said, "Well.., I was walking towards my room until I saw everyone crowded here."

Shizuka said apologetically, "Sorry, I was also woke up by the commotions, I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

Francesca said, "Us four were here the whole time from the beginning."

Eila said, "I ended up following them out of curiosity..."

Then Mio said, "What the heck is going on here?"

Everyone panicked and stood up and said, "Nothing, Major Sakamoto."

Mio said, "Then everyone go to bed, you too Miyafuji and Lynne."

So everyone went to their rooms.

As Yoshika and Lynette get into their bed, Lynette asked, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Yoshika accepted the offer and cuddled up with Lynette. They kissed first before turning off the lights.

In the dark room, they held onto each other with embrace. Then Lynette suddenly had a question came up to her mind.

Lynette whispered, "Hey Yoshika?"

Yoshika replied with a quiet voice, "What?"

Lynette said, "I have been kind of curious about something: Back in Britannia. What would have happened between you and that guy if Lieutenant Colonel Minna didn't took the letter?"

Yoshika answered, "Nothing. Although I would have been flattered that he liked me, but I would turn him down nicely because I had someone in mind already."

Lynette said, "Who did you had in mind?"

Yoshika said, "The one I'm cuddling with now."

Lynette gave Yoshika a kiss on the forehead and they both said goodnight to each other.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

A few hours after the little event, the night witches returned to the base. Every witch returned to their own room, so did Sanya. Sanya walked to her room half-asleep. Then she took off her clothes until the only thing left on her was her underwear. Then she crashed onto Eila's bed, Eila was awakened by the loud thud on her bed. Eila looked at the sleeping Orussian with annoyed face, but she said, "Just this time, ok." She got up and covered Sanya with her blanket, then she cleaned up Sanya's clothes. As she was cleaning, she thought to herself, 'I should really share my feelings too... I mean, even Miyafuji got into a relationship already and she wasn't even with Lynette as long as I have with Sanya...'

After she cleaned up Sanya's clothes, she decided to try something small, like a secret kiss on the cheeks.

She kissed Sanya on the cheeks after a few hesitation, but Sanya got up instantly and kissed Eila on the lips.

Eila was surprised by Sanya's action and stood froze, then Sanya said, "I would like someone to be more honest sometimes."

Eila said, "I'm sorry."

Sanya said, "For what?"

Eila took a deep breath and said as her face glow red, "For this!" As she said that, she held onto Sanya and confess to her, "I have been in love with you since we met. But after seeing Miyafuji and Lynette confessed to each other, I couldn't hold onto these feelings anymore, I love you!"

Sanya said as she wept with tears of joy, "See, that wasn't so hard. To be honest, I feel the same too."

Eila said, "Does that mean we're dating now?"

Sanya said, "What's with that? Of course it does."

Eila said, "I got that from Miyafuji, sorry."

After a few minutes of hugging, Sanya said, "So what happened between Yoshika and Lynette?"

Eila explain the whole story.

After the story, Sanya's only said, "At least the next time we go out with them, it'll officially become a double date."

Eila said, "But no more parfaits."

Sanya giggled at that comment, then said, "But could you also stop groping other people's breasts? You never done it to me..."

Eila said while feeling uneasy, "Well..., I don't want to think dirty about you... but I don't actually think dirty about others either... I mean, I cherish you the most... Umm... Anyway, I promise I'll stop just for you."

Sanya smiled at Eila, then she let out a yawn.

Eila said, "Well, you should really get some rest."

Sanya said, "Can you cuddle with me then?"

Eila agreed to it and went to bed with Sanya.

As they cuddle up with each other, they shared a kiss and fell asleep together.

* * *

 **Reference:**

Minna - Lieutenant Colonel (British: Wing Commander) Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke

Erica - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Erica Hartmann

Gerdrud - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Gertrud Barkhorn

Mio - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Mio Sakamoto

Adolfine - Major General (British: Air Vice-Marshal) Adolfine Galland

Shizuka - Sergeant (British: Sergeant) Shizuka Hattori

Eila - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen

Sanya - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Sanya V. Litvyak

Charlotte - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Charlotte E. Yeager

Francesca - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Francesca Lucchini

Yoshika - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Yoshika Miyafuji

Lynette - Master Sergeant (British: Flight Sergeant) Lynette Bishop

Perrine - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Perrine-H. Clostermann

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

The story is based on the movie

The story also have a few reference on the anime, such as: the appearance of Adolfine Galland is a reference to Season 2 Episode 2, the Noblesse Oblige was a thing in Season 1 Episode 6, the team kill with Yoshika and Lynette is from Season 1 Episode 3... etc.

Also made a few reference to other materials: The relationship between Mio Sakamoto and Adolfine Galland is based on Strike Witches Zero manga, and the double date thing and parfaits in the epilogue is from the Himebana 1 drama CD.

Also made a small reference to a recent season of Family Guy when Brian was trying to enter the studio his son Dylan was in. Brian attempted to knock out the security guard by shouting "For this!" before he attack; so the security guard was able to counter his attack by that obvious shouting.

 **Card Game:** Based on the card game in the 24th Unit Twitter story


	2. NikkaxAleksandra AA

**Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world.

The stories may not be the best, or good at all. But will try to explore various pairing options in the Strike Witches world and write whatever/whenever feel like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

This continues from previous chapter. Also a story about the 502nd

* * *

The next day, the 501st members who were in different bases before coming to St. Trond had to call in to the other bases to report their relocation.

After a few phone calls, the last ones were Eila and Sanya's turn to call the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing in Petersburg, Orussia for their relocation. The one answered the phone was Captain Aleksandra Pokryshkin, Sanya talked to Aleksandra for a bit about the relocation. Then Eila asked if she could talk to Master Sergeant Nikka Edvardine Katajainen, since there weren't anyone else needing the phone, it was permitted.

Sanya left so Eila can talk with Nikka, and so did Aleksandra in the 502nd.

While on the phone, Eila said, "I'm in love."

Nikka said, "What do you mean?"

Eila described about the incident yesterday and her official relationship with Sanya to Nikka.

Nikka said happily, "Congrats, Illu."

Eila gave thanks to her, then Eila said, "Maybe you should also make a move on Captain Pokryshkin. After all, I've known you for years. Your emotions really doesn't lie, Nipa."

Nikka said in an embarrassed voice, "W-W-Why w-would I d-do t-t-that!?"

Eila said, "The worst thing that could happen is just being rejected..."

Nikka said, "I mean, I really love everything about Sasha... But I doubt she feel the same since I'm just trouble maker..."

Then Nikka hung up the phone on Eila mid-sentence and left, as she leave the phone room, she saw Aleksandra was leaning on the wall. Nikka felt embarrassed and was about to go back to her room, but Aleksandra stopped her and said, "I heard the whole thing, you're a real headache all right."

Nikka said, "I'm sorry..."

Aleksandra said with a smile, "But you're my headache. Shall we discuss this matter in my room?"

Nikka simply nodded.

After they went to Aleksandra's room, Nikka said, "Umm... I'm sorry for all the troubles with striker units, but I really love you for everything you do. Although I really wish I can be more like Illu sometimes so I could stop crashing..."

Aleksandra interrupted her and said, "Don't say that! You may be a bad Striker Unit pilot, but you are a kind and hardworking person. Also, seeing Eila and Sanya together makes me feel jealous sometimes you know, I want us to be like them relationship wise..."

Aleksandra then quickly grabbed Nikka and got her lips to Nikka's.

After they kissed, Nikka looked a little surprised by Aleksandra's aggressiveness.

Aleksandra said, "What? I like to make the move first."

Nikka said while blushing, "Umm... What should we do now?"

Then Aleksandra realized something and said, "Get out of my room, but we can continue later on tonight."

Nikka realized that she have a point because it's still daytime, and there are a few agendas of the day they haven't done.

After the day ended, Nikka was back to Aleksandra's room.

The first thing Aleksandra said while blushing a bit, "Lay on my bed."

Nikka was unsure what she just said...

Aleksandra said with a red face, "Lay on my bed, that's an order."

Nikka did so with a bit confusion. Then Aleksandra took off her uniform, the only thing left was her underwears. She attempted to take off Nikka's clothes, but Nikka stopped her and said, "Umm... I can do it myself." But Aleksandra said, "I wanted to do it for a while, so please let me do it..." Nikka couldn't reject her, so she let Aleksandra took off her clothes.

After they both have nothing but underwears on, Aleksandra went to bed as well. Aleksandra held Nikka's head onto her chest, Nikka felt a bit embarrassed to be up close to Aleksandra's breasts. But Aleksandra suddenly said, "Sorry that my breasts are small..." Nikka thought that it wasn't something that matters when it comes to love, so she said, "That doesn't matter, as long I'm with Sasha..."

Aleksandra was very moved by Nikka's words, so she kissed Nikka and said, "Do you promise to live with me after this war ends?"

Nikka said, "Sure, I will go anywhere with you."

Aleksandra smiled and Nikka smiled back at her.

Nikka then asked, "So, would it be ok for the squad to know about us?"

Aleksandra said, "It'll be fine to let them know, I have faith in them."

Then they fell asleep while cuddling.

The next morning, they woke up and went to the mess hall together. Everyone was surprised about seeing those two held hands together.

Aleksandra said, "...It is exactly what it looks like."

Nikka blushed a bit when she said that.

After a few seconds of awkward silence. The first one to say something was the commander - Lieutenant Colonel Gundula Rall.

Gundula said in awe, "Ahh... Young girls love, I can still remember my exes prior to my back injury."

Then a silver haired woman, Captain Aurora Juutilainen said, "I agree with Gundula, except the back injury part. But Nipa and Illu are really alike when it comes to this situation."

Then two girls held each other's hands and squealed like little girls, it was Ensign Georgette Lemare and Ensign Sadako Shimohara, their squealing indicated that they were excited by this turn of event.

Then a elegant and charming girl, Lieutenant Waltrud Krupinski, said, "Room for one more?"

A short stature girl, Master Sergeant Edytha Rossmann, then grabbed Waltrud and said, "What do you think you're doing, fake countess?"

Waltrud said, "It's just a joke. Are you jealous per haps?"

Edytha smacked Waltrud in the head with a wand she carries around.

Another short stature girl, Ensign Naoe Kanno smiled and said, "I'm happy for you, Captain Sasha. Nipa, you better treat her well!"

Nikka said, "Of Course I will!"

Then a Fuso girl came out of nowhere said, "Looks like some serious stuff went down while I was away?"

Everyone but Naoe, was surprised and said simultaneously, "Flight Officer Yoshiko Nishizawa?!"

Naoe said, "What are you doing here, big sis?"

Yoshiko said, "I'm here to check out your combat skills of course, but looks like I missed out some fun. What did I miss?"

Naoe said, "Nipa and Sasha are in a relationship."

Yoshiko said, "What's your name and who's who again? Sorry, I forgot some faces."

After Naoe explain the names of everyone and filled in the situation to Yoshiko, Yoshiko said, "Congrats then, I can barely stay in a relationship nor remember any of the girls I went out with before. But I probably have went out with a lot of Europeans at this point. As a celebration, me and Kanno shall do a mock battle to create firework-like sparks!"

Everyone was rather unsure about the statement, but Naoe said, "Let's do it."

So Yoshiko and Naoe got into a mock battle as everyone in the 502nd watch.

Nikka said, "This is pretty good."

Aleksandra smiled at Nikka in agreement as the both watch the mock battle together.

A few days later, Eila and Nikka had a little chat on the phone.

The first thing Nikka said on the phone was, "I did it, Illu!"

Eila got surprised by the yell on the phone, then she said, "So you and Sasha are together too?"

Nikka said, "Yup, but everything are still the same as before except I get a kiss on the cheeks and a personal bonus if I manage to not crash after sorties."

Eila asked, "What kind of personal bonus?"

Nikka replied, "It's - a - sec - ret."

* * *

 **Reference:**

Eila - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen

Sanya - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Sanya V. Litvyak

Aleksandra - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Aleksandra("Sasha") I. Pokryshkin - Combat commander of 502nd JFW

Nikka - Master Sergeant (British: Flight Sergeant) Nikka("Nipa") Edvardine Katajainen - member of the 502nd

Gundula - Lieutenant Colonel (British: Wing Commander) Gundula Rall - The main commander of 502nd JFW

Aurora - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Aurora E. Juutilainen - support unit of the 502nd

Georgette - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Georgette Lemare - member of the 502nd

Sadako - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Sadako Shimohara - member of the 502nd

Waltrud - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Waltrud Krupinski - member of the 502nd

Edytha - Master Sergeant (British: Flight Sergeant) Edytha Roßmann(pronounced Rossmann) - trainer and member of the 502nd

Naoe - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Naoe Kanno - member of the 502nd

Yoshiko - Flight Officer (British: Warrant Officer) Yoshiko Nishizawa - A Fuso girl that drops by the 502nd to visit Naoe on occasions, she used to be in Libau with Major Mio Sakamoto and Captain Junko Takei and known as "Demon Lord of Libau" between the three "Libau Triumvirate".

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

The story is an idea on Nikka and Aleksandra's relationship, kind of similar to Eila and Sanya in certain factors: Both are from Suomus and Orussia respectively, they hang out together with Eila and Sanya when they were temporarily stationed at the 502nd JFW(Operation Victory Arrow Episode 3) Tomboyish and Girly girls respectively. But the relationship is still fan made.

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing:** A joint fighter wing stationed in Petersburg, Orussia (Real life: St. Petersburg, Russia)


	3. Bizarre Story: A game with the 504th

**Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world.

Except for bizarre stories

The stories may not be the best, or good at all. But will try to explore various pairing options in the Strike Witches world and write whatever/whenever feel like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 **Bizarre story:** Stories that doesn't really make sense and more of a joke story that does a little shoujo-ai without specific pairing

* * *

A little game with the 504th

* * *

It is a peaceful day in the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, and there really isn't much Neurois thanks to the 501st destroyed the main hive near Romagna. So the commander, Major Federica Doglio, decided to play a game. The whole squad was gathered in the living room.

The first one to say something was Captain Dominica Gentile said, "What now? I was enjoying my alone time with my sweet Jane."

Captain Jane Godfrey pouted in embarrassment, "Don~"

Federica said to everyone in the room, "I was hoping for us to have fun with a little game, of Thrones. Thrones is where everyone have to draw a stick from this can of sticks in my hands and the one who got the stick with the special marking is the king of Thrones an the king can command one other person to do something regardless of their will as long it is possible and propitiate, but after the person did it, there will be a redraw and the king selecting process starts all over again, the one that got demanded to do something must remember the amount of time she was demanded after she did it, but I will explain the reason after our 1 hour of Thrones. The person that resist the king however, cannot count that as a demand since it wasn't done in the first place, but must skip two turn while holding a bucket of water per hands standing up. Is the rules clear?"

Everyone didn't seem too thrilled by the game, then Federica added, "Whoever gets the Thrones the most will win a free one day vacation to anywhere and can choose a best friend to go with as long it's within Romagna and Venezia."

Everyone grabbed a seat and got ready.

Federica put the can of sticks in the middle, everyone drew a stick. The one that got the special stick was Ensign Luciana Mazzei, the special stick was marked with red color ink at the tip of it.

Federica said, "So Luciana is the king of Thrones now. Luciana, pick someone to do something."

Luciana said in a timed tone, "Umm... I pick Angie."

Lieutenant Angela Larrazabal pointed at herself.

Luciana said, "Umm... Go hug Commander Doglio while smiling..."

Angela gave her best smile, although her smile was awkward. Then hugged Federica.

After that ended, Federica said, "That was boring, Luciana..."

Luciana said, "I really don't know what you want from me..."

Then the second round started, this time the king is Lieutenant Fernandia Malvezzi.

Fernandia said, "I want Captain Takei to strip with only underwears on and say "Moe~ Moe~ Kyun~" while making a cute post."

Captain Junko Takei said in objection, "Is that too much... And how did you know how to speak Fusoan?"

Fernandia said, "I have my ways."

Federica said, "It's not too much as long it's not too gross or physical harm, that's the fun part. Now do what the king of Thrones said."

Junko took off her clothes while feeling embarrassed, then after her underwears are the only thing left on. She said while doing a little dance, "The power of Fuso army compels you, Moe~ Moe~ Kyun~~" And she ended her dance post with making a heart shape from her hands.

Everyone clapped at her performance, but Junko was embarrassed to the extreme.

As Junko redressed herself in embarrassment, Federica said, "Now that's a good example of Thrones, commanding something embarrassing and humiliating, but this is only the beginning."

The third round of king of Thrones, the king is Lieutenant Patricia Schade.

Patricia said, "I want Angie to flirt with Luciana for a whole minute, and must give out a little romance gesture."

Angela was conflicted by that, she said, "But I don't know how to flirt?"

Patricia said with a grin, "You're Hispanian, it's in your blood. Annnd, start."

Angela said to Luciana with a little embarrassment, "Umm... You look beautiful, Luciana." And she held Luciana's hand in attempt to look flirtatious. It was super effective, since Luciana's face is now red as a tomato.

Angela continued, "I really love your eyes, and your hair is magnificent." She put her right hand on Luciana's left cheek. Luciana got even more embarrassed and now stuttering.

Angela continued, "Your expression is cute too." Then she attempt to kiss Luciana's forehead, but was halt by a blushing Patricia, Patricia said, "Stop! That's good enough for me." Angela stopped what she was doing and realized everyone was blushing as everyone observed her actions, now Angela was extremely embarrassed. She apologized to Luciana and went back to her seat.

Federica said, "That was an interesting side to see from Angie... Also victims of the demanded doesn't count as a demand and still must comply if involved by the way. Next!"

The fourth king of Thrones is Dominica, Dominica said, "I want Jane to express her true feelings about me."

Jane said in embarrassment, "Wha-wha-what?"

Federica commented, "A game of truth, huh."

Dominica said, "Begin."

Jane said, "Umm... You can be really reckless sometimes, and always too brash on everything..."

Dominica looked a bit gloomed by her negative comments.

Jane continued, "But I love you because that's what makes Don, Don. A wild and brave woman that never cease to amaze me."

Dominica smiled and said, "Can we kiss?"

Jane said in greater embarrassment, "No."

Dominica said, "It's the king's demand."

Jane then kissed Dominica on the lips.

Everyone gasped and awed. Then Federica commented, "Good stuff."

The fifth round of king of Thrones is Angela. Angela didn't exactly care for the theme the game was going for, so she said, "I want Tina to dance like a woman from Liberion's Roaring Twenties, then pick Patti as your dance partner and give her a lift in the end. Must last more than a minute but less than two."

Master Sergeant Martina Crespi said, "Dancing is one of my specialties."

Patricia said, "That last part doesn't sound right..."

Martina got up and did a solo flappers dance for the beginning, then she reached her hand for Patricia. Patricia got up and flappers danced with Martina for a while, but then Martina dance her way behind Patricia and lifted up Patricia from the waist. Patricia made a scream when she was lifted up suddenly, but the lift didn't last long. Patricia was still a little heavy for Martina, so Martina was slowly doing a split as she got weighted down by Patricia. Patricia was panicking as she went down, her panicking led to the two fell on the floor.

Angela said as she looked at the time, "1 minute and 26 seconds, good."

Martina said in pain, "Oww, Patti... Why did you panic like that! You ruined my finisher."

Patricia said, "Finisher my butt, sinking down like that is scarier than being lifted. It's all Angie's fault."

Angela said with a quick grin, "Payback."

Patricia got off Martina and lend her a hand to get up, then went back to their own seats.

Federica commented, "Well, a different theme is good too."

The sixth king of Thrones is Junko, she said as she stared at Fernandia with ill intent, "I would like Fernandia to give Major Doglio a love confession - Fusoan schoolgirl style."

Fernandia was more embarrassed than mad about Junko's way of payback, she said in red face, "Takei you..."

Junko said, "Start."

Fernandia walked toward Federica, she stood in front of Federica and said in embarrassment, "C-Commander Doglio, I have always love you since our time as Red Pants unit, p-please go out with me!" Fernandia bowed to Federica like a Fusoan schoolgirl.

But what Junko didn't expect was Federica got up and kissed Fernandia on the cheek and said, "Great performance, Fer, I would said yes to it if this was real."

Fernandia was surprised by the kiss and quickly went back to her seat, she said to Junko while still embarrassed, "You got your revenge, Takei..."

Junko was still somewhat surprised by it although it was her demand.

The seventh king of Thrones was Ensign Amaki Suwa, Amaki said, "I want Nishiki to give me a cute "meow" with her magic activated."

Ensign Nishiki Nakajima though it was bad, but she realized compare to what the others did, it's better.

Nishiki activated her magic which gave her ears and tail of a ocelot, then she said, "m-meow," and curved her hand like a cat.

She looked at everyone else and see that everyone was fascinated by it, then she blushed in embarrassment and realized the game is evil as she retract the ears and tail.

The eighth king of Thrones is Martina, she said, "I want Luciana to let me piggyback ride her around the circle for three laps."

Luciana simply nodded as she was glad it wasn't something embarrassing. Martina rode on Luciana's back for three laps around the team. After the three laps, Martina said, "Luciana, turn around." As Luciana turned her head around, she was kissed by Martina on the lips. She was surprised enough to almost drop Martina, but she responded, "What are you doing, Tina?!"

Martina got off her and said, "King's reward." And went back to her seat. Luciana also went back to her seat while being shocked by the kiss.

The ninth king of Thrones is Fernandia again, she thought about the thing first, then said, "Umm... I'd like Major Doglio to give me a confession on who she likes."

Federica said calmly, "All right, finally get to do something."

Then Federica said, "I don't think I have any specific girl in mind now. But to answer your question, Fer, I enjoy having you around."

Fernandia blushed as the game resumed.

The tenth king of Thrones is Federica, she said, "I would like Dominica to flirt in a feminine way to Jane."

Dominica twirled her hair and said to Jane, "I think you're cute." It wasn't exactly the most feminine way to do so, but that was the best Dominica could came up with.

Jane was a bit surprised by the feminine side of Dominica, but she smiled and said, "I like this side of Don too."

Federica said, "Not that good, but that'll do."

But then the phone rang, it was for Federica. She picked up the phone and talked for a minute then hung up.

Federica said, "Well, the game has to be cut short, so I hope you all kept track on who got demanded the most."

The one got demanded the most was Angela, so Federica said, "Angie got two while most at least got one or none, so Angie get a half day off tomorrow."

And the one with most time on Thrones is Fer, so she get to have a one day vacation with friends of her choice.

Fernandia said, "I'll choose Major Doglio and my favorite companions, Luciana and Tina."

Federica said, "Unfortunately I'm not an option, but I promise we can do other things together some other time."

Fernandia looked a bit down, but Federica patted her head and said, "Remember to keep our days fun, it's our motto after all."

Fernandia smiled at Federica and said, "It's a promise then."

Federica nodded then said, "Come with me Takei, I have a meeting to attend to."

Junko went along with her, then Junko drove her to the meeting.

The rest of the squad were hanging out in the living room and seems as if nothing else will amaze them for the rest of the day.

Angela said, "That was a rather bizarre game than fun."

Everyone agreed unanimously.

Patricia said, "You still got a free half day off out of it tomorrow."

Angela looked at Patricia and said, "A whole day with someone would have been better."

Patricia suddenly kissed Angela on the lips, Angela was caught off guard and cried as her face got red, "What was that for?"

Patricia said while blushing, "Just cause." Then Patricia left.

Angela wanted to say something, but she didn't feel like it so she went to her room.

Then Amaki and Nishiki left while holding hands.

Fernandia wanted to leave her two friends alone so she left.

Martina said to Luciana, "Fer is a very good friend we have."

Luciana said, "She's our best friend after all."

Martina said, "I love you, Luciana."

Luciana said, "Sorry, I kind of feel the same but I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

Martina said, "Well, we should forget about this and return to our normal life, for now. After I do this." Then she kissed Luciana's lips and left.

Luciana was blushing as she felt that the game really made everyone acting weird.

Then Dominica said while holding Jane, "Well, today is an interesting day."

Jane said, "It's a pretty gay one that is, although we're not the ones to talk..."

Luciana sighed and said, "It's definitely not a game I'll ever want to play again..."

~~...~~

At night, everyone but Federica was thinking about forgetting whatever happened today. Although Federica knew that no one would ever want to recall about the game for a long time.

Afterward, the squad voted to never play the game again, which was later known as Gay of Thrones.

**************...****************

A few months later, Fernandia, Luciana, and Martina went to check on Venezia's regatta for the vacation.

* * *

 **Reference:**

Federica - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Federica N. Doglio - commander of the 504th JFW and Red Pants Unit member

Dominica - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Dominica S. Gentile - member of the 504th

Jane - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Jane T. Godfrey - member of the 504th

Luciana - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Luciana Mazzei - member of the 504th and Red Pants Unit member

Angela - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Angela Salas Larrazabal - member of the 504th and Red Pants Honorary member

Fernandia - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Fernandia Malvezzi - member of the 504th and Red Pants Unit member

Junko - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Junko Takei - combat commander of 504th. She used to be in Libau with Major Mio Sakamoto and Flight Officer Yoshiko Nishizawa and known as "Lady of Libau" between the three "Libau Triumvirate".

Patricia - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Patricia Schade - member of the 504th

Martina - Master Sergeant (British: Flight Sergeant) Martina("Tina") Crespi - member of the 504th and Red Pants Unit member

Amaki - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Amaki Suwa- member of the 504th

Nishiki - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Nishiki Nakajima - member of the 504th

* * *

 _ **Sources:**_

 **Gay of Thrones:** The game is based on the classic game of straw drawing of the king, but played in a very weird way. It kind of fits the way Major Federica Dogilo does things though, although not this stupid... And personally I have nothing against Game of Thrones nor have the interest in watching it.

 **504th Joint Fighter Wing:** A joint fighter wing stationed in Romagna

* * *

 **Author Comment:**

I don't know how I came up with this story... So I don't think there will be a bizarre story again as far as I know...

Will do what I can for a valentines day story, but also must focus on school work.


	4. KunikaxHeinrike&USA

(Valentines Day Special)

 **Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world.

The stories may not be the best, or good at all. But will try to explore various pairing options in the Strike Witches world and write whatever/whenever feel like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Noble Witches: The 506th Joint Fighter Wing In Love!

* * *

 **Side A:**

It was a normal day in Sedan, Gallia. As Major Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne, the honorary commander of the squad, was enjoying the Brussels Waffles she made for her squad with her two other members, Captain Adriana Visconti and Ensign Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal, that just woke up. She saw from the window that the night patrollers, Major Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein and Lieutenant Kunika Kuroda, have finished their night duty and returning to base.

A few minutes later, Heinrike and Kunika showed up at the mess hall for breakfast.

Heinrike looked at Rosalie and said, "Morning, commander, I was just about to give you my oral report on last night's status."

Rosalie said, "Give it to me here if it isn't something major."

Heinrike said, "Ok. There wasn't a sight of any Neuroi last night, it seems like they have decreased their activities recently. But we should still keep an eye out. That is the end of my report."

Rosalie said with a smile, "Good work. Now, join us for breakfast."

Kunika said as she and Heinrike grabbed a seat, "Looks good, Belgican Waffles today?"

Heinrike said, "Looks like it."

**************************...After everyone ate...***************************

Isabelle asked, "How was last night?"

Kunika answered, "Great, as long there's no Neurois around. But talking to night witches from different countries was fun too. Apparently one of them got in a relationship with a Sumous witch recently. Also Major Wittgenstein was having fun when she was talking, especially with the Karlsland night witch."

Heinrike was embarrassed when her name was mentioned, she said, "There's nothing wrong for a noble to have some joy in their life sometimes..."

Knowing that Kunika meant no harm, Heinrike didn't raise her voice, but Adriana used the opportunity to tease Heinrike. Adriana said, "It's interesting to hear the Princess is having fun, especially with a specific witch, Heidemarie is it?" She grinned at Heinrike.

Heinrike know Adriana was teasing her on purpose, so she raised her voice on Adriana, "It's none of your business!"

Adriana said calmly, "Your crush, Princess?"

Heinrike's entire body has gone red, but she still said, "N-No, she's just a good friend from my previous unit..."

Adriana said, "You're expression begs to differ."

Heinrike said, "Screw you, I got some things I need to do than wasting my time with you."

Then she got up and said to Kunika, "Get some rest after you're done here, Kuroda."

Kunika responded, "Yes, ma'am." Heinrike left the mess hall while still blushing.

Adriana said, "Whatever you say, Princess." As Rosalie watched Heinrike walking off.

Adriana said, "Well, I'd better go too. Got to check on today's agenda, meet me at the hanger at 1000 hour, Isaac."

Isabelle replied, "Ok." As Adriana got up and left the mess hall.

There was only the three of them left, so Kunika commented, "They are like water and fire sometimes..."

Rosalie and Isabelle nodded in agreement. Then both Rosalie and Kunika sighed simultaneously.

Isabelle looked at them dumbfoundedly and said, "What's up?"

Rosalie and Kunika said simultaneously, "Nothing!"

Isabelle said in a joking matter, "Perhaps you both have feelings for Major Wittgenstein?"

Rosalie said while blushing, "A-As their commander, I-I just don't like to see them quarrel every time..."

Kunika protested while blushing too, "I would never fall in love with a tight laced person like her!"

Isabelle laughed at their reactions and said, "It was just a joke."

Kunika felt embarrassed and left the mess hall quietly, while Rosalie believed her excuse was more reasonable and awkwardly laughed along.

Rosalie and Isabelle cleaned up the mess hall and left as well.

***************************...An hour later...******************************

Kunika went to Heinrike's room and knocked on her door.

Heinrike said from her room, "Who is it?"

Kunika said, "It's me."

Heinrike said, "Kind of rare of you to look for me, Kuroda, come in."

Kunika opened the door and said, "I'd like to talk about something..."

Heinrike said, "Umm... What is it?" She never thought of the day her Fusoan wingman would talk to her personally.

Kunika closed the door and said, "So... Do you really like miss Heidemarie?..."

Heinrike was caught off guard by the question, she said in a panic, "Ignore whatever Visconti has to say about me!"

Kunika continued with a little tears in her eyes, "...Am I not good enough?..."

Heinrike now a bit confused and said, "What?"

Kunika continued as tears dropped from her eyes, "...It is a real pain to have feelings for someone that already have feelings for someone else..."

Heinrike said, "What are you..." Before she could finish, Kunika held onto her and said, "Admit it!"

Heinrike said, "Listen to what I ha..."

Kunika pressed her lips against Heinrike's, Heinrike was shocked by her action yet she didn't fight it. She started to realize that she actually likes the simple minded and happy-go-luck Fuso girl despite their differences in personality, yet she still don't know if she should hold onto the feelings for Heidemarie or just move on.

Kunika departed her lips and asked again, "So, is it true?"

Heinrike answered kindly, "It's true... She's someone I've always loved and respected from my home unit..."

Kunika looked dejected, but Heinrike continued, "But the truth is... I have learned to like my brash and energetic wingman too..."

Kunika said in surprise, "Huh?"

Heinrike said while wiping off Kunika's tears with her hand, "What I'm saying is that although I like Heidemarie, but I like you too."

Kunika said, "So...?"

Heinrike said, "I would like to reciprocate your feelings, just this one time... But I don't think I can date anyone yet because there are so much things I need to do and sort out before I can date anyone." Then she kissed Kunika and both embraced each other for a bit.

Then Heinrike said while holding Kunika, "That's as far I can go until I can date anyone... But promise me that this is our secret."

Kunika said in her usual matter, "That'll be 20 Franc then."

Heinrike protested in her normally serious matter, "Why do I need to pay for things happening in my own room!"

Kunika said, "Just kidding. This is my pay." She kissed Heinrike while groping her breasts.

Heinrike got surprised by the grope, but thought, 'Whatever...' She groped Kunika's back.

After the kiss and grope, Heinrike said, "Get some rest now, you're with Visconti later."

Kunika said with a smile, "I'll keep the promise, but remember that you're the first non-Fusoan girl I've ever kissed."

Heinrike said, "Same to you. As in my first kiss with a non-Karslander girl, or my first Asian girl in general..."

Kunika smiled and left her room.

**************************...Another hour later...***************************

Heinrike finished her agenda for the day and about to take a long nap before her night patrol with Isabelle tonight.

Then she hears another knock at her door, she said, "Who is it now? I'm about to sleep."

Rosalie said, "It's me."

Heinrike said, "Commander Grunne! Please come in!"

Rosalie came into her room, she said, "You came a long way from not liking miss Kuroda to becoming her friend."

Heinrike said, "So you saw her came into my room earlier?" She was a little worried if Rosalie heard the whole thing.

Rosalie said, "No, I only saw her left your room earlier but I didn't get to come here till now. So what did you two talked about?"

Heinrike said with a little blushing, "Just understanding her a little more, it is my duty as her commander to understand her after all."

Rosalie said, "Well, thank you for your hard work, Heinrike." Then she kissed Heinrike on the lips.

Heinrike was surprised by it, but Rosalie said, "That's a Gallian style thank you." Then Rosalie left.

Heinrike thought, 'She confused it with Gallian's greeting, to top it off it's not supposed to be on the lips either... Oh well, I'm going to bed.'

***************************...A few hours later...***************************

At the hanger, Adriana was getting ready for the scheduled practice battle that starts within an hour, she looked at her tomboyish comrade and said, "Can you go wake up Kuroda, Isaac?"

Isabelle said, "Ok."

Isabelle walked to Kunika's room, she didn't feel like knocking on the door since no one was around.

In the room, Isabelle see that Kunika is still sleeping. She walked up to her quietly and kissed her on the lips. Then she said, "Wake up, Kuroda, it's time for training."

Kunika was woken up by her voice, she said sleepily, "What are you doing in here?"

Isabelle said with a smile, "Waking you up for the training with Captain Visconti, hurry up and get dressed now." Then she went back to the hanger.

Kunika got out of her bed and get dressed. As she looked at herself from her dressing mirror, she thought to herself while touching her own lips, 'Major Wittgenstein, you're my first and only kiss ever.'

* * *

 **Side B:**

Meanwhile in Dijon, Gallia. The commander of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing B-Unit, Lieutenant Colonel Geena Preddy and her Liberion centered unit of Liberians were having bacon, eggs, and toast for breakfast while talking to everyone.

As everyone finished their breakfast, Captain Jennifer DeBlanc said, "I wonder how has Kuroda been doing..."

Then Captain Marian Carl said, "Jeez, Jennifer, it's only been 3 days since we saw her."

Jennifer said, "But we only get to see her at joint practices and occasional joint night patrols."

Marian said, "Seeing someone every 5 to 10 days isn't someone worth missing in my book."

Jennifer said while pouting, "There's nothing wrong with caring for someone..."

Marian felt uneasy from Jennifer's pouting and changed her tone, she said as her face gone red, "I-I-I'm not saying that I don't care about her... It's that I feel like that I still get to see her every now and then..."

Then Lieutenant Carla Luksic said, "Well, I don't get to see her because I don't get to night patrol as often let alone a joint night patrol."

Marian said in effort to change the topic, "We'll see her again in the upcoming joint practice next week... Right, Lieutenant Colonel?"

Geena was in the middle of her crossword puzzles when she heard the conversation; she simply nodded and continued with her puzzle.

Carla said, "I don't see her much but I think Kuroda changed a lot since we first met her. I thought people from the A-Unit wouldn't like her since she's not a fancy person, but it seems that even the Princess is accepting her, that's gotta be something."

Jennifer said, "That's true, she said that she was glad to be accepted by everyone in her unit a few days after she joined their unit."

Marian said as she blushed a bit, "She would have been taken in by us if they didn't."

Jennifer smiled at Marian for her hidden kindness.

*****************************...A few hours later...*************************

Marian was looking at the sky through the living room window and thinking that the A-Unit is currently doing a mock battle.

Jennifer walked into the living room and check on Marian, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Marian said, "Enjoying the view until our training starts."

Jennifer said, "Too bad we can't watch Popeye in a foreign country."

Marian said, "Popeye and the other cartoons nowadays is filled with anti-Neuori propaganda."

Jennifer said, "Despite the fact that Popeye can't be a witch, I still enjoy Popeye."

Marian looked around and check if anyone is around, then she kissed Jennifer on the lips.

After the kiss, Jennifer said, "Why did you have to sneak around just to do that?"

Marian said while blushing, "Because I like to be private about my relationships, that's how I always been despite that the entire military doesn't enforce anti-homosexual laws anymore due to the increasing of witches requiring unique chemistry to perform duties. After all, don't ask, don't tell."

Jennifer said, "But the commander and Carla aren't going to care even if they did see us, it's even possible that they might knew already... You and your don't ask don't tell..."

Marian wanted to change the topic, she said as she blush more, "Anyways, I just want to relax until our training. Care to join?" Then she reached out her hands. Jennifer reached for her hand and they both looked out into the blue sky while holding hands.

* * *

 _ **Reference:**_

Rosalie - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne - honorary commander of the 506th JFW(A)

Adriana - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Adriana Visconti - combat commander of the 506th(A)

Isabelle - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Isabelle("Isaac") du Monceau de Bergendal - member of the 506th(A)

Heinrike - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein - night combat commander of the 506th(A)

Kunika - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Kunika Kuroda - member of the 506th(A)

Geena - Lieutenant Colonel (British: Wing Commander) Geena Preddy - commander of the 506th(B)

Jennifer - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Jennifer J. DeBlanc - member of 506th(B)

Marian - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Marian E. Carl - combat commander of the 506th(B)

Carla - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Carla J. Luksic - member of the 506th(B)

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

 **506th Joint Fighter Wing:** A split joint fighter wing stationed in Sedan, Gallia(A-Unit, consistent of noble descents) and Dijon, Gallia(B-Unit, consistent of Liberians('Murica! [bleep] yeah!))

The whole story are loosely inspired from the 506th's novel and few 506th related stuff.

 **Brussels Waffles:** The actual Belgian waffle.

 **Popeye:** The cartoon goes back to 1933, considering if everything not war related prior to 1939 isn't altered from real life.

 **Don't Ask, Don't Tell:** It may not be a thing back in WWII, but it's just a phrase so why not.


	5. Something Sensible: Tomoko's Conflict

**Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world.

The stories may not be the best, or good at all. But will try to explore various pairing options in the Strike Witches world and write whatever/whenever feel like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 **Something Sensible:** Stories that analyzed the possible outcome of a character's possible relationship that's relatable to canon material... Well, at least tried... Don't know when or ever will there be another attempted sensible story...

* * *

The base of Misfit Witches - A 507th related story

* * *

Some time after the Neuroi Witch Clones incident. As every thing returned to normal, sort of... Except a real question arose from a girl's heart, it was Lieutenant Tomoko Anabuki.

It was an early morning at Kauhava, Suomus. Tomoko was awake way earlier than the planned schedule despite the bedroom problem she have between Flight Officer Giuseppina Cenni and Sergeant Haruka Sakomizu, so she got up and made herself a cup of coffee and sat at a table in the mess hall. She took a sip of her coffee while looking around the empty mess hall, then she look out of the window and gazed upon the snowy and sunless morning sky.

She thought, "The skies are white, snows are too. Simplistic views, yet I'm confused. And I still asked myself, what an unusual feel..."

She took another sip of her coffee, and thought, "Am I really a lesbian? But I don't want to be like that obsessive Haruka... Yet I never found any REAL men attractive before... But I also don't want to be a lesbian harem master even if I am..."

Then Ensign Katharine O'Hare happened to got up to get a drink, she walked towards the mess hall and saw that Tomoko was deep in thought. She gently patted Tomoko in the shoulder and said, "You alright, commander?"

Tomoko looked back at the blonde and responded in surprise, "N-n-nothing really, what are you doing here? Training doesn't begin for another three hours."

Katharine smiled at Tomoko and said while sitting next to her, "There ain't nothin' wrong with carin' for my superior, we're a team after all. Come on, what's buggin' ya?"

Tomoko looked at the Liberion country girl with a little chuckle from her Texan-accent Britainnian, then Tomoko smiled at her and said, "You're always so positive and cheerful, I'm glad to have a teammate like you."

Katharine gave her a big smile from the compliment, then Tomoko continued and reverted to her troubled expression, "I always wondered if anything that'll ever let you down... Like sexuality and stuff conflicts your feelings and beliefs..."

Katharine asked, "Like what?"

Tomoko said, "Well... There's one hand that I believe I like men, but my feelings and body on the other hand been in favor of girls. But I don't want to be a crazy person nor become a harem master even if I am one, yet I have never found real men attractive."

Katharine said, "Sexuality ain't goin' to change who you are or make ya a harem, as long ya don't think that way. Like my Pappy always said, "Never stereotype somethin' from only seein' it once..." Or was it somethin' else... Just don't label every lesbian a pervert because of the only lesbian ya see is."

Tomoko said, "Well, you wouldn't know because you're not a lesbian nor ever had something like this ever happened to you."

Katharine blushed and said as she tilted her head away from Tomoko, "I guess ya got me there..."

Tomoko looked at the suspicious way Katharine acted and asked, "Wait, are you a lesbian?"

Katharine denied as she still avoiding eye contact with Tomoko. Tomoko got up and forced Katharine to face her by grabbing onto her shoulders, then she asked again, "Are you?"

Katharine felt pressured and finally said quietly, "I am a lesbian, 'kay... But I don't want my Pappy to know or else he'll disown me for being a queer, which is why I never told anyone else that I am. Promise me that you'll keep this between us?"

Tomoko was surprised to see Katharine having something she's embarrassed about. She let go of Katharine and said, "I promise, and I'm sorry that I grabbed you. But you are such a typical country girl, it was practically impossible to think that you are..."

Katharine said in embarrassment, "I would talk more about it, but I'd prefer to not talk about it out loud."

Tomoko apologized again and asked quietly, "You're a lesbian, but you don't do things like that Ahonen or act all nutty like Haruka..."

Katharine said quietly, "Honestly, almost every witches are lesbians, it's just that there ain't nobody goin' to openly admittin' it in public. But lesbians are still women and they still act just like any other normal woman would."

Tomoko asked quietly, "Even Elma and Ursula?" Tomoko always considered Ensign Elizabeth Beurling a unique one, so she's not surprised if Elizabeth was one. But Lieutenant Elma Leivonen and Sergeant Ursula Hartmann were rather too innocent to be a lesbian from her point of view.

Katharine emphasized quietly, "EVERY witch..." Then she blushed and continued, "But Ursula is probably too young to understand this, those Karlsland books sure ain't goin' to teach her that."

Tomoko looked at the blushing Katharine and asked quietly, "Why are you blushing?"

Katharine thought that Tomoko was going to say something about Ursula, so quietly shouted with red face, "I ain't no pedophile!"

Tomoko was confused and surprised by the blushing Katharine again and said, "I didn't say anything close to that..."

Katharine covered her mouth and said, "Got darn it, my stupid yapper... Might as well spill the beans... I like huggin' Ursula sometimes when she start readin' her Karlsland books that I can't understand, but I doubt that she'll like me like that since she ain't at the age to think about love yet. I also don't want to be labeled a pedophile, so I treat her more as my lil' sis."

Tomoko nodded, but realized the whole conversation was supposed to be about her own problems. She said and wanting to go back to her original conversation, "Well, you're doing the right thing... But what about me... Even if I finally admit that I am a lesbian, who is the one I truly love?"

Katharine returned to her usual cheerfulness and said, "I wouldn't openly admit that if I were you. Also, bein' a lesbian is a matter of acceptance, but your love is your own business. Well, I was fixin' to get some water but talkin' here got me more tuckered out. So I'ma gettin' my water and goin' to bed before your trainin'." Katharine got up from the seat and waved Tomoko good night, Tomoko waved back at her and thanked her for the company.

After Katharine left, Tomoko returned to her deep thoughts and took a sip of her somewhat cooled down warm coffee. She thought, "I guess nothing would change if I am a lesbian, but the main question lies in who do I truly like as I would like to commit to only one person even as a lesbian...  
 _For Haruka, she was already extremely clingy ever since I first got here. But ever since she was trained by that Ahonen, she became quite different in spite of her even more clinginess and sexual abilities, perhaps her confidence is what changed her.  
_ _For Giuseppina, my heart gone bonkers for her ever since we first met. I thought it was because of the personality she had when the Neurois controlled her, but I still feel that way about her even after she was free from their control.  
_ But they both are equally weird and seductive... I guess the only thing it comes down to is who would I choose?"

As she thought that, the first person came to her mind was Giuseppina because she remembered that encountering Giuseppina was what started her belief that she might not be as straight as she thought she was supposed to be, especially since Giuseppina was the first girl she was fine to have sex with... But she also really cares about Haruka because she knew her since she first joined the squadron... Yet she can't think anymore than a junior-senior relationship with Haruka despite everything that happened between them...

After an hour of thinking, her mind finally concluded that she should not change anything at all because she realized that being in the front line is probably the worst time to get in a relationship. So she won't say that she likes either of them for the time being, not just to avoid affecting either one of their performance in battles, and to prevent possible uproars like last time. Although she finally accepted the fact that she's a lesbian and considered dating Giuseppina after she retire, but not after she makes Haruka a better dogfighter because she believes as a senior and comrade, it's her duty to teach a fellow Fusoan Navy how to fight like one.

She cleaned and put up her coffee mug, and went into the squad commander's room just before everyone was about to wake up. She checked on today's training plan and looked at her beloved family sword that was strapped on her waist since she got up, she thought to herself, "Maybe I should at least get Haruka her own katana before making her a great dogfighter since most of our dogfighting does use melee weapons a lot and katana is our country's sword... And it'll probably be something for her to remember me by when I retire." She then got out of the squad commander's room and get ready for today's plans.

As a result of Tomoko's sexuality acceptance, she became a more confident squad leader while still seems like the same person in the past. When Haruka isn't looking at her, she looks at Giuseppina for a bit, enough for Giuseppina to notice but not everyone else. And Haruka also slowly became a better dogfighter from Tomoko's special training that she got her own katana and a better pair of glasses, but Haruka also became more like Captain Mika Ahonen as the time went by.

* * *

 _ **Reference:**_

Tomoko - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Tomoko Anabuki - undetermined temporary commander of the 507th JFW(Formerly the Suomus Independent Volunteer Air Squadron / "Misfit" Squadron)

Giuseppina - Flight Officer (British: Warrant Officer) Giuseppina Cenni - member of the 507th

Haruka - Sergeant (British: Sergeant) Haruka Sakomizu - member of the 507th

Katharine - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Katharine O'Hare - member of the 507th

Elizabeth - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Elizabeth F. Beurling - member of the 507th

Elma - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Elma Leivonen - member/commander of the 507th

Ursula - Sergeant (British: Sergeant) Ursula Hartmann - member of the 507th

Ahonen - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Mika Ahonen - commander of Suomus's 1st Squadron whom occasionally helps out the 507th during combat.

* * *

 _ **Sources:**_

Sumous Misfit Squadron novels

Other Strike Witches comics(mangas)


	6. CeciliaxSadae P1

**Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world.

The stories may not be the best, or good at all. But will try to explore various pairing options in the Strike Witches world and write whatever/whenever feel like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 **Background:**

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, there are three aircraft carriers going around the ocean to protect Liberion regions from possible Neurois. The three aircraft carriers became known as the bases of The 508th Joint Fighter Wing - Mighty Witches:

In the Liberion's USS Enterprise, there's the JFW's commander, Lieutenant Colonel Jane S. Thach, whom primarily works with paper works due to her age. There's Captain Cecilia E. Harris, whose dream is to be a teacher after the war. There's Lieutenant Dorothy Baker, whom just recovered from her injuries a few months ago. And there's Ensign Sadae Komura from Fuso who was assigned to Enterprise due to personnel balancing issues, but she fit in just fine because of her personality and tall physique.

In the Britainnia's HMS Victorious, there's Captain Delia M. Jeram, whom is usually a very polite person. And there's Lieutenant Jamie E. Swett from Liberion, who was assigned to Victorious also due to personnel balancing and a way to give her an environmental change.

In the Fuso's Shoukaku, there's the combat commander, Major Mie Shindou, whom has been a great veteran since the beginning of the war. There's Captain Takami Karibuchi whom is always a positive sweetheart and a confident fighter. And there's Ensign Shouko Matsuda, who is a promising but reckless fighter.

* * *

 **Operation Majestic**

* * *

Today is Sadae's birthday, so the squad is planning on a big birthday party for her in secret. The one in charge of the party planning is no other than her girlfriend, Cecilia. Although keeping it a secret from her is hard for Cecilia because they don't really hide secrets from each other; but it's even harder when the other comrades are somewhere around the ocean, which means that Cecilia had to plan way ahead to let the other teammates from the other carriers know beforehand.

In the morning, the 508th members in USS Enterprise got up for some breakfast at the mess deck with the ship's crew as usual. They sat at the witches designated table, which is just a regular table that only witches sit in the mess hall. Cecilia sat with Sadae while Jane and Dorothy sat together on the other side. After they finished breakfast and just chatting for a bit, Sadae asked the table, "You know what day is today?"

Jane answered, "The first crossword puzzle book published."

Sadae said, "No!"

Dorothy answered, "21st anniversary of the Yankee Stadium."

Sadae said again, "No!"

Cecilia answered, "The Battle of Cerro Gordo, which the U.S. won the battle against the Masticans."

Sadae said while pouting, "No!"

Jane interrupted her and said, "I don't know what's special about today for you, but I'd like you to help me run an errand to South Sea Island, I forgot to get something while we were there three days ago. I'll give you the money afterwards and I wrote down the things on a paper this time, just look into it when you get there." She reached into her pocket and hand Sadae the paper.

Sadae said, "Only me going?"

Jane said, "It's not a big errand, so one person is good enough. Now would be a good time to go, but give us a call when you're on your way back so we can give you the position of the ship."

Sadae simply nodded and went to the flight deck, Cecilia went along with her and gave her a backpack for her to carry the stuff later. At the Striker Unit storage, Sadae said to Cecilia, "They never answered my question, do you what day is today?"

Cecilia said while hugging her, "Your birthday, right?"

Sadae smiled and said, "You were messing with me, weren't you?"

Cecilia said, "I was, but I don't know about the other two."

Then Sadae pulled out her Shiden Striker Unit and summoned her familiar as she activated her Striker.

Before she activates the elevator to rise up to the runway, Cecilia kissed Sadae on the lips and then said, "See you in a bit, babe."

Sadae said with another smile, "Well, at least you remembered my birthday. I'm heading out." Then she hit the rise button for the elevator.

Sadae raised up to the runway and shouted as she prepared to take off, "Komura Sadae, taking off!" The ship crew that were on the runway instantly cleared off the runway as she took off.

Five minute later, Cecilia meet up with Jane and Dorothy. Cecilia said, "Operation Majestic is a go." Jane said, "Good, I already called up the others in the other carriers to do a different task. The Victorious group will make the birthday cake and tea while the Shoukaku group will make some special Fusoan desserts, we will be the ones responsible for decorating the mess hall. The amount of time it'll take for her to get there and back itself is at least eight hour, while the town shopping should take another 30 minutes or so assuming she found the places without a problem."

Dorothy cheers, "Decorating!"

Cecilia said to Jane, "Thanks again for letting me in charge of this party, and getting the ship captain to allow us to have a party, Commander."

Jane said, "It's no big deal, the captain claimed that he owed me a lot of favors for protecting the people so he let me use up the whole mess deck just for today while the crew gets their meals sent to their rooms for today. I'll have to give my thanks to the captain and crew sometime later. Luckily we don't get much Neurois here and it's even luckier that today is one of those days we aren't expecting one to show up." Then they started decorating the mess hall.

Meanwhile in the ocean, Sadae flew towards South Sea Island. She thought, "Never though I'd come back to this island so soon... We just got resupplied here a few days ago. Wonder what does Commander Thach wanted so bad that it's necessary to send someone this far out to get it."

Once she got to the island, she landed at the Fuso's military base on the island. She talked to a personnel if she could borrow a vehicle to run a quick errand, then the personnel talked to the base commander. The base commander was kind enough to let her borrow anything she needed to run the errand. So she borrowed a commercial jeep and drove to town with it.

After 15 minutes of driving, she found the first thing Jane was looking for, some Liberion candies that's available in very few stores on the island. Sadae bought a bag of the same candy with her own money and tried the candy as she drove along to the next destination. The candy was a little sweet and fluffy, reminded her of Fuso's mochi(rice cake that has soft, gel like structure), but much easier to chew since its texture isn't as tough as a mochi.

Then another 5 minutes went by, the next thing she found was some Ramune(soda with a marble in it as the seal of the bottle) at a regular shop nearby, Ramune was considered as Fuso's equivalent to cola according to Jane. She bought a few Ramune for herself as well. She drank one of her own along the way.

Another 20 minutes went by, she found the last thing Jane was looking for, some kind of Liberion chocolate drink called Yoo-hoo! in a special shop that has a section that only imports Eastern Liberion goods. She bought the exact amount of Yoo-hoo!s Jane wanted, then bought a bottle of her own to try it out later. Once she finished her errand, she contacted Jane with intercom, "Umm... Hello... Come in, Commander Thach..."

The intercom responded, "This is Thach. Are you on your way back, Sadae?"

Sadae said through intercom, "Well, I got everything. But it'll take me another 30 minutes before I return to the military base to take off."

Jane said through intercom, "Ok, tell me when you are taking off from the base. I'll get you back here when you do."

Sadae said through intercom, "Roger that." She hang up and drove back to the base.

Back at USS Enterprise, everything is set up for the mess hall. While the other two groups already finished their cooking. After Sadae contacted with Jane, Jane quickly contact the other groups to make their way to her ship. The other groups arrived 30 minutes after they were contacted by Jane. Dorothy welcomed them to their ship and helped them put up their Strikers in the Striker storage deck. Then Cecilia guided them to the mess hall and showed where the things should be placed at. As Jane watched the groups landing from the flight control deck, a personnel came in and said, "Ensign Komura is looking for you, commander."

Jane said, "Thank you, now put her up."

The personnel responded, "Yes, ma'am." And left the deck to set up the phone line to the intercom.

She grabbed the phone from the control panel and said on the phone, "This is Thach, so you are preparing to take off from the base I believe?"

Sadae said through the intercom, "Yes, I'm at the airstrip now. So where do I head toward now?"

Jane said on the phone as she looked at the map, "You left straight south when you departured right? So the military base is this direction away from us as we are currently in this position now and the next two or three hours we should be there... Alright, head 27 degrees East of North now and our raiders would pick up your signal when you are within 300 kilometers radius of the ship, that's when I'll be able to guide you back to the ship completely, just don't go faster or slower than 600km/h because that's how fast I calculate your approximate speed to get to our ship."

Sadae screamed, "Ehhhhhhh! That fast?! It took five hour and a half for me to get to the island with 400km/h, my magic'll be all gone by the time I arrived..."

Jane said, "Don't worry, I believe in you kiddo. I'll call when the ship picked up your signal." She hung up, then went down to the mess deck to check on the preparation. The mess hall looked like a child's birthday party with a banner that says: 'Happy Birthday, Sadae!' The table is set up with a birthday cake in the center; while some Fusoan desserts like mochi, coffee jelly, Yokan, and a few other Fusoan desserts were surrounding the cake; then the table has a teacup set for each person. Cecilia checked out everything needed for the party.

After Jane walked in the mess hall, everyone was assembled to a single file. Then Jane said, "Cecilia! Give me the status report."

Cecilia said, "Everything is in position, ma'am."

Jane nodded and said, "You're a great party organizer. But there is one last thing left to do... Delia! Jamie!"

Delia and Jamie each grabbed onto Cecilia's arm, Cecilia was surprised by the sudden grabs, she said, "What's the meaning of this?"

Jane said, "Let's just say we're going to make this party even more surprising... Delia, Jamie, Dorothy, you know what to do with her."

Delia said, "We are going to make this party fabulous right, Jamie?"

Jamie said heartily, "Right you are, honey!"

Delia said politely while resisting her embarrassment, "I told you not to call me that in front of the others."

Jamie said, "Sorry, geez... Anyway, let's get this party started!"

* * *

...To be continue...

* * *

 _ **Reference:**_

USS Enterprise:

Jane - Lieutenant Colonel (British: Wing Commander) Jane S. Thach - commander of the 508th JFW

Cecilia - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Cecilia E. Harris - member of the 508th

Dorothy - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Dorothy Baker - member of the 508th

Sadae - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Sadae Komura - member of the 508th

HMS Victorious:

Delia - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Delia M. Jeram - member of 508th

Jamie - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Jamie E. Swett - member of the 508th

Shoukaku:

Mie - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Mie Shindou - combat commander of the 508th

Takami - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Takami Karibuchi - member of the 508th

Shouko - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Shouko Matsuda - member of the 508th


	7. CeciliaxSadae P2

**Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world.

The stories may not be the best, or good at all. But will try to explore various pairing options in the Strike Witches world and write whatever/whenever feel like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

What will happen to Cecilia?

Would Sadae make it back to the ship?

What is Jane planning to do?

The answer to those questions will be answered...

Right now:

* * *

Delia and Jamie carried the resisting Cecilia away to Dorothy's room while Dorothy follows after them.

Then Jane said to the remaining people, "Now I'll need the rest of you to be on the flight deck to be the guidance when Sadae arrives. Mie, I'll need you especially... for radar purpose..."

Everyone responded, "Yes ma'am!"

Jane and Mie went to the flight control deck while Takami and Shouko went to the flight deck to grab the directing gears to prepare for directing. Jane requested the flight control crew to take a break until further notice so she and Mie would take over. After the crew left for their own rooms, Jane checked on the clock and realized that it's been an hour and a half since she talked to Sadae, so she said to Mie, "Can you use your magic to see if Sadae is around yet?"

Mie said, "My maximum effective range is only 400km at most, and it's only been an hour since she left. So she's nowhere near my range yet either..."

Jane said, "You have a point..."

Then Mie said, "It's interesting that you made someone to run a 2000 km errand just to surprise them later."

Jane said, "It's the only way to buy enough time to set up all this, plus I'll still at least thank her for the trouble if she gets mad about it later. And for the record, the party host is her lover, not me. The only thing I did is basically abused my authorities a little, for other people's love."

Mie said, "You cuckoo bird..." She then kissed Jane on the lips as Jane kissed back and embraced her.

At the flight deck's standby room, Takami and Shouko was waiting inside for the signal. While they looked at the beautiful sunset as the time goes, Shouko said out of impatient, "This is a long standby, I wanna eat now!"

Takami calmly said, "Now now, it's only been three hours since Sadae returning to the ship. Just wait for another hour, it'll go by really fast." Then she smiled at Shouko, which gave Shouko an embarrassing feeling that she simply replied, "Kay..."

Since three hours have passed, Jane asked Mie again, "Can you try your magic now? She should be in your range by now."

Mie said, "Ok, ok." She summoned her familiar and activated her magic, it took her some time, but she was able to detect Sadae, whose been going 600km/h for the past three hours with a full backpack on her back. A minute later, the ship picked up Sadae's signal. Jane quickly got on the phone and used it to contact Sadae's intercom, "Sadae, can you hear me!"

Sadae responded to the intercom, "Yes! Now where should I head to?"

The ship's radar indicated that she's 270km and 30 degrees East of South from the ship, Jane quickly said on the phone, "You'll have to adjust your direction to 56 degrees West of North of your current direction now."

The radar showed that Sadae turned around one degree off towards the ship, then Jane said, "Good, now keep going straight until you see the ship."

Sadae said through intercom, "But it's quite dark out here."

Jane said on the phone, "Trust me, I'll tell you if you're going the wrong way."

Jane turned around and said to Mie, "Prepare the lights."

Mie went and turned on the ship's lights and the runway lights.

Once the runway lights were on, Takami and Shouko got out of the standby room and turned on their light sticks. They both used the light sticks to get Jane's attention to imply that they are ready, which Jane nodded from the flight control deck.

30 minutes later, Jane see a Striker heading towards the ship. Sadae said through intercom, "Is that it?"

Jane said, "Yes, now slow down your speed and follow the landing crews' instructions when you land."

Sadae slowed down her speed as she approached the runway, she see that there are two witches guiding her on the runway. Once Sadae landed, she realized that the landing crew was none other than Takami and Shouko. She asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Shouko said, "Never mind that, let's go down to the mess hall and get some dinner."

They went down the flight elevator together and helped Sadae put back her Strikers. Then they all headed toward the mess hall.

Sadae was surprised to see the mess hall was decorated with birthday stuff, and in her own name nonetheless.

Everyone else but Cecilia showed up and shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

Takami and Shouko turned toward Sadae and also wished her happy birthday.

Sadae said to Jane and Dorothy, "I thought you guys didn't know today was my birthday..."

Jane said, "I wouldn't be a commander if I can't even remember the birthdays of my own squad members."

Dorothy cheered, "Happy Birthday!"

Jane then commented, "And it's all thanks to Cecilia and everyone."

Sadae then realized Cecilia isn't around, she asked, "Then where is she?"

Jane said, "She was preparing a present for you. Delia! Jamie!"

Delia and Jamie went to Dorothy's room and carried Cecilia to the mess hall.

Sadae was surprised even more by the ribbon tied up Cecilia, the ribbon that tied up her hands and feet were tied into butterfly knots.

Cecilia blushingly said, "H-H-Happy B-B-Birthday, S-S-Sadae-chan."

Dorothy explained, "Captain Harris couldn't get anything special for you since we are on a ship, so we suggested her to give you something even more special than anything you can get in the world. What's a greater present than love, right?"

Cecilia blushed even more and quietly nodded in agreement.

Sadae put down her backpack on an empty seat and embraced Cecilia and said, "This is the best present I ever received!" She then kissed Cecilia on the lips as everyone else looked at them with joy.

Sadae then said, "I'm going to unwrap my beautiful present and have fun with it later." She untied Cecilia and freed her from the ribbons, then Cecilia said again with a smile, "Happy Birthday, babe."

Sadae and Cecilia then held hands together as their fingers interwind together.

Cecilia said, "Alright everyone, let's start with the birthday cake."

Everyone found a seat and sat down, Cecilia sat with Sadae, Takami, and Shouko on one side; while Delia, Jamie, Dorothy, Jane, and Mie sat on the other side. They started with the Fusoan desserts and some black tea. Sadae and Shouko ate the most compare to everyone else. Then they put a candle on the cake and sang the 'Happy Birthday' song and Sadae made a wish and blew it out, then Sadae cut the cake for everyone.

While eating, Jane quietly whispered to Dorothy, "So, how did you guys dealt with Cecilia after all?"

Dorothy whispered to Jane, "We locked the door of my room after we got in. She was freaking out at first, but we told her to relax and explained to her everything we have in mind. She was reluctant when she first heard about it, but we were able to persuade her to agree to it eventually. Three hours of convincing and an hour of preparing isn't fun to be honest... But it was still worth the outcome."

Jane agreed to her last statement with a smile as she looked at the lovey-dovey couple feeding each other cake. Mie suddenly grabbed onto Jane's clothes, Mie asked as Jane looked back at her, "Umm... Can our group stay over for tonight? It's too dark to fly back for my group..."

Jane said, "You're right, it's probably too dark for you all to find your carriers this late."

Jane than announced to everyone, "Attention everyone, for those of you that came from the other carriers: You are to stay here for tonight due to dark conditions, but must leave right after breakfast tomorrow. I will make the arrangements with the captains later, you have to share rooms with some of us here because there isn't any guess rooms... That's said, let's enjoy the party!"

Everyone cheered, "Aye, aye, captain!"

Jane then frankly said to Mie, "So, you're coming with me tonight."

Mie smiled and said as she leans on Jane, "Yes, ma'am."

Then Sadae said, "Well, I'm thinking of staying with Cecil... I mean Captain Harris tonight... So I was thinking if Captain Jeram and Lieutenant Swett, or Captain Karibuchi and Shouko could use my room for tonight?"

Delia said, "Thank you, Sadae. I would let miss Takami choose first then."

Takami said, "I think you and Jamie can share the room."

Dorothy said, "You two can share with me then if you'd like, Captain Karibuchi."

Takami said, "Thank you, Dorothy. I'll take up your offer then, right, Shouko?"

Shouko replied, "As long I can sleep, I'm fine with anywhere."

Jamie said, "Then it's settled!"

Delia said to Jamie, "Hey, Jamie! Do not just take the room without thanking her first."

Jamie said simply, "Thanks Sadae."

Delia commented, "That was an improper way to thank someone."

Jamie said back to Delia, "I already thanked her, what else do you want from me..."

Delia answered, "Proper manners."

Jamie said, "It was a rhetorical question..."

Cecilia said, "Just kiss, you fruitcakes!"

Delia said back to Cecilia, "Fine!" Then she kissed Jamie on the lips.

Jamie said with a grin, "Well, look who's improper now?"

Before Delia was about to retort, Jamie kissed her back and said, "Let's just have fun and take a break from politeness for tonight, ok?" Then Jamie put out a kind smile for Delia.

Delia is weak against Jamie when she smiles like this, so she blushingly said, "Do as you like."

The party went on for an hour as everyone hanged out with each other, then they cleaned up everything in the mess hall to return it back to normal. After everything was taken care of, everyone was free to do what they want until midnight. Cecilia and Sadae went to the flight deck and enjoyed the night view. Then Sadae brought up the Yoo-hoo! chocolate drink she bought back in the island, she asked, "Do you recognize this?"

Cecilia answered, "I used to had those sometimes when I was younger, have you tried it?"

Sadae shook her head, so Cecilia took the bottle of Yoo-hoo! from Sadae. She shook the bottle and opened it, then she said, "Now give it a try."

Sadae took a sip of it, it tasted like chocolate milk but it doesn't feel like there's much milk in it. Cecilia asked, "So?"

Sadae said, "It's pretty good, you can have some too." They ended up sharing the bottle of Yoo-hoo! together.

Cecilia then asked, "So what made you get that anyway?"

Sadae answered, "Commander Thach's shopping list was simple but hard to find without a proper map and I was lucky that she did gave me one. The first one was some white and fluffy candy that was soft to eat, I bought a bag of the same thing myself and tried it. The second on was easier since it was just Ramune, I bought a few for myself as well. Then the last thing was this chocolate drink. I was going to try it on my way back if I was out of energy, but I managed to make it without feeling too tired, and our dinner fueled me up so I'm not tired anymore."

Cecilia said, "So, Commander Thach just wanted some snacks she forgot to get..."

Sadae said, "It was a long run but I'm fine with it."

Jane surprised them from behind and said, "Hey, love birds!"

Cecilia and Sadae said simultaneously, "Commander!"

Jane was holding a bottle of Yoo-hoo! that had some of the Liberion candy in it. Cecilia looked at the bottle with candy in it and questioned, "You put marshmallows in Yoo-hoo!s?"

Jane said, "Cold coco isn't so bad sometimes."

Sadae commented in realization, "So the candy is called marshmallows."

Jane said, "Well, happy birthday again, Sadae. Don't stay up too late you two." She then left the two alone and went down stairs.

They held hands and lean onto each other as they enjoyed the night view for anonymity 20 minutes. Then Sadae said, "Let's head to the bed room too, it's time for me to play with my present."

Cecilia blushed and said, "Ok."

They head back to Cecilia's room and took off their uniforms, they turned off the lights and embraced each other for a bit on Cecilia's bed. At the bed, Sadae asked, "I'm thinking of immigrating to Liberion after the war to be with you, what do you think, Cecilia?"

Cecilia laughed a bit and said, "I was thinking of going to Fuso with you after the war... But I don't really care as long we're together."

Sadae said, "Well, I want you to follow your dream of teaching, and you'll have to learn a whole lot of Fusoan if you do go to Fuso..."

Cecilia said, "...We'll figure it out when the time comes." She and Sadae then started kissing each other, they ended up staying up half of the night.

The next day in the morning, everyone that was from a different carrier returned to their own carrier. Cecilia was on duty in the morning while Sadae wasn't, so Sadae woke up an hour after everyone left. She returned to her room and noticed that her bed was neater than the way she would have cleaned her own bed. But when she laid on her bed, she noticed that the edge of her pillow smells like saliva, it didn't smell too bad but was noticeable when smelling it so closely. She then smell around the bed and noticed that the saliva smell is focused at the center of her bed. She thought to herself, 'I guess we weren't alone last night... Oh well, time for a new bed sheet and pillows.' She got her bed sheet and pillows to the laundry deck; while at the laundry deck and getting a new sheet and pillows, she look out at the window and thought of her wish again as she looked at the blue sky,

'I want to be with Cecilia forever.'

* * *

 _ **Reference:**_

USS Enterprise:

Jane - Lieutenant Colonel (British: Wing Commander) Jane S. Thach - commander of the 508th JFW

Cecilia - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Cecilia E. Harris - member of the 508th

Dorothy - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Dorothy Baker - member of the 508th

Sadae - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Sadae Komura - member of the 508th

HMS Victorious:

Delia - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Delia M. Jeram - member of 508th

Jamie - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Jamie E. Swett - member of the 508th

Shoukaku:

Mie - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Mie Shindou - combat commander of the 508th

Takami - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Takami Karibuchi - member of the 508th

Shouko - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Shouko Matsuda - member of the 508th

* * *

 _ **Source:**_

 **508th Joint Fighter Wing:** A joint fighter wing stationed somewhere around the oceans that has three aircraft carriers as their bases. The story is assuming that the three carriers are not too far apart from each other, and the current location should be somewhere not too far from Guam or something...which was where the actual USS Enterprise was around during the real WWII. The two are good friends in the Strike Witches universe.

Various World Witches sources.

 **Operation Majestic:** An unused U.S. operation against the Japanese that had something to do with surprise attack.

 **Yoo-hoo!:** A chocolate drink that has a decent history since the 30s.

 **Continuity intro:** South Park, the episode that introduced Professor Chaos(Butters).

 **Fruitcake:** A term used on gay people since the early 30s or something. The sentence itself is from Adam West in Family Guy.

* * *

 **Author Comment:** Today(4/18/2016) **is** Sadae Komura's actual birthday.


	8. KunikaxIsabelle

**Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world.

The stories may not be the best, or good at all. But will try to explore various pairing options in the Strike Witches world and write whatever/whenever feel like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Sometime after the 501st Joint Fighter Wing was reinstated into defending Karlsland. The 506th became more of a Gallia defending unit as Neurois appeared a bit less often than it used to be. Today, there seems to be nothing to do, so the Commander of the A-Unit, Major Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne has an announcement to make.

Rosalie gathered the whole squad together at the living room, then started the announcements, "All right, everyone. According to our intels, there shouldn't be any Neurois expected for today and tomorrow. Today, you are all free to do whatever you want since we'll have joint practice with the B-Units tomorrow; but if you'd like to leave the base and go somewhere, please submit the permission forms to me before you leave. That is all."

Everyone saluted to Rosalie, then Rosalie left the living room and went back to her office.

In the living room, everyone else discussed what to do with the free time. The first one to suggest something was Lieutenant Kunika Kuroda, "I actually never get to see the beautiful city of Paris because of the Neurois, I'd like to at least check out how it is now... But I don't know if I want to spend too much since I've been sending half of my salary home..."

Major Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein retorted at her Fusoan wingman, "Make up your mind then..."

Ensign Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal said, "Paris doesn't sound too bad, especially since that local witch from the 501st really helped out in the reconstruction of Gallia, most of the city might even been repaired by now too. Let's go check it out, Kuroda?"

Kunika said, "I guess helping them out is still a good use of my money, I'll just have to eat less for the next week. Let's do it! What are you going to do, Major?"

Heinrike said, "As a commander, noble, and a solider of Karlsland, I don't intend to leave my post in case of something unexpected happens."

Captain Adriana Visconti retorted, "You need to chill, NIGHTTIME Commander. Having a little rest every once in a while isn't so bad, heck it could even boost a soldier's morals."

Heinrike said back at her, "Well, I am a proud noble. CAPTAIN. And I do intend to relax, thank you very much."

Adriana said, "Whatever you say." Then she said to Kunika and Isabelle while Heinrike looked a bit mad from the conversation, "So, you both are going to Paris huh?"

Kunika and Isabelle said, "Yup."

Adriana said, "Well, I guess we might as well do some stock ups while in Paris. So I'll be the driver then. I'll go talk to Major Grunne about it first, you two can probably go fill out your forms and meet me at her office."

Adriana headed towards Rosalie's office as Kunika and Isabelle replied, "Kay~"

Kunika then turned to the still a bit salty Heinrike and asked, "Would you like anything from Paris, Major?"

Heinrike changed her attitude back to the usual and said, "Umm... I guess I'm running out of QSL cards... That's all for me."

Kunika asked, "No souvenir?"

Heinrike replied, "No need."

Kunika asked, "No candy?"

Heinrike replied with an attitude, "No, I'm not a 5 years old."

Isabelle said, "But you do express your love like one, Major."

Heinrike now blushingly said angrily, "No I don't! Don't treat your superior like a child you two!"

Isabelle said as Kunika tried to calm Heinrike, "We were just kidding, Major... So I'm assuming that most of your QSL cards goes to miss Heidemarie?"

Heinrike said while blushing, "There's nothing wrong with communicating with your comrade from the same country every once in a while... And I also send them elsewhere depending on the need of it, I even made a friend with an Orussian night witch with it recently. Finding another night witch isn't that easy you know..."

Kunika said, "I liked the Orussian's voice, she's a great singer."

Heinrike said, "That's true, I'm more glad that Heidemarie finally got to meet her QSL pal."

Then Isabelle said, "Well, let me in on the night patrol sometimes then, Major... Oh, let's go fill out the forms and meet up with Captain Visconti, Kuroda."

Kunika replied, "Ok~"

Then as the two left the living room, Heinrike left too and did some checking around the base.

After they finished everything and the permission granted, Kunika, Isabelle, and Adriana headed to Paris with a military truck.

At Paris, the three stopped by a nearby restaurant as they grabbed something to eat. In the restaurant, Isabelle said to a waiter as she eye contacted the waiter with a smile, "Monsieur."

The waiter came by with the menus for them and said, "Que puis-je vous apporter(What can I get for you)?"

Isabelle said, "Une carafe d'eau s'il vous plait(A jug of water please)."

The waiter replied, "Venus tout droit jusqu'a(Coming right up)."

The waiter left and get the water, Kunika said, "This restaurant looks kind of fancy... Everything looks so good that I don't know what to get... Money is another matter to consider too..."

Isabelle said to both Kunika and Adriana, "It's on me if that's ok with the both of you?"

Kunika said, "Really?! But..."

Before Kunika get to finish her sentence, Adriana said, "You can pay for Kuroda's. I'll pay for my own order, thank you though."

Isabelle said, "How about you, Kuroda?"

Kunika said, "I don't really want to burden you thought..."

Isabelle said, "Well... We could share a big order if you like?"

Kunika said, "Sounds good, it's going to take me forever to decide on something anyway... I'll pay you back some day, Isabelle."

Isabelle said, "It's fine, you don't have to do that."

Kunika gave a warm smile and said, "Thank you, Isabelle." Isabelle blushed a bit from her smile.

The three enjoyed their meal time together at the fancy Gallian restaurant. Afterwards, Adriana dropped off Kunika and Isabelle at the Eiffel Tower. She said, "Well, you two love birds have fun. I'll be back here around 3-4 hours later."

Kunika simply said, "Okay~" Adriana then drove off and left the two alone. Isabelle looked flustered, but Kunika didn't notice what Adriana said.

Kunika looked at the Eiffel Tower and said, "I thought the Neurois destroyed it back in 1939?"

Isabelle said, "It did, but this was one of the first sites to be restored since the liberation of Gallia. The rebuilding process would have take 2 years or so, but thanks to the local engineering witches and a few construction companies, they were able to rebuild many sites destroyed by the Neurois at a much faster rate than usual. The tower was actually restored in early April."

Kunika said, "I never got a chance to see it since we always patrol over the clouds, especially since the Neurois can't even get near our bases."

Isabelle asked, "Would you like to go in?"

Kunika replied, "No, I'd rather admire it from here."

Isabelle then reached out her hand to Kunika like a graceful gentleman and said, "Shall I be your tour guide today?"

Kunika was flattered but also concerned, she questioned, "Would it be weird for two girls to hold hands in public?"

Isabelle said, "Lucky for us, this is Paris. And even if it was a problem, I do look more like a boy than a girl anyways."

Kunika said as she took Isabelle's hand, "Umm... It feels... odd..."

Isabelle asked, "You don't like the idea of girls holding hands with each other?"

Kunika answered blushingly, "I'm fine with it personally... It's more of something you don't see in public in Fuso..."

Isabelle said, "Well, you can let go if you want?"

Kunika said, "It's fine, I like it."

Isabelle said, "Then, lets get going."

The two walked around the sites around Paris, such as: Arc de Triomphe, Grand Palais, The Pantheon... Throughout the sightseeing, Kunika learned some Gallian history and enjoyed the date with Isabelle. There was almost no one looking at them as if they're like a normal couple, and when someone does, it's always because Kunika is from Fuso as they would always approach her to ask that.

After their sightseeing around Paris, they went to a nearby teashop. The teashop actually some decent popularity among foreigners, so the teashop employees are capable of speaking Britannian as requested.

In the teashop, the waiter said, "Good afternoon, what can I get for you?"

Isabelle said, "Can I get a strawberry parfait."

The waiter said to Kunika, "And you, madame?"

Kunika said, "I'd like a blueberry parfait."

The waiter said as he took the menus away from them, "It'll be ready in 5 minutes."

They both said as he left, "Thank you."

Then Kunika said, "Paris really deserved its fame of artistic and beauty."

Isabelle said, "It would be even more beautiful once Gallia is completely restored. So did you like my little tour?"

Kunika smiled and replied with joyful tone, "Uhm!"

Then Kunika said, "You know, it's kind of rare of you to not pull pranks on me today."

Isabelle replied jokingly, "What? You prefer to be messed with 24/7?"

Kunika said in a slightly blushing manner, "No, I don't... I just thought you were kind of cool today... Not that you're not cool normally... It's more like... Umm..." Kunika was stuttering with words as her face gone tomato red.

Isabelle said as she blushed slightly, "Well, you're actually quieter than usual as well throughout our sightseeing, it's kind of cute. But the normal you is cute too..."

Kunika was caught off guard when she called her cute, she yelled as she got embarrassed, "Wait! What?!"

Isabelle said as she points out that they're in a public place, "I didn't mean to catch you off guard, but please don't yell."

Kunika covered her mouth and looked around the shop, a few people were staring at her. She apologized to them and returned to the topic, "That really did caught me off guard..."

Then the waiter brought their order to the table and asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

Isabelle shook her head and responded, "That should be everything for now."

The waiter left as Kunika looked closely at the parfait presented in front of her. Kunika then exclaimed, "Wow... a Gallian blueberry parfait!"

Isabelle said, "It's even better since parfait is originated from Gallia after all."

Kunika grabbed her spoon and got a spoonful of her own parfait, she turned to Isabelle and said, "Say 'Ahh'."

Isabelle asked, "What are you going to do?"

Kunika said, "What else does it look like, I'm trying to feed you because I'd like to thank you for today."

Isabelle questioned, "Shouldn't you try it first before you feed someone?"

Kunika responded, "Well, I'd like you to give mine a try first."

Isabelle said, "Then you can go first if tha..." She got a spoonful of blueberry parfait before she was able to complete her sentence.

Kunika asked, "How is it?"

"It's really good!" Isabelle replied happily. Then she grabbed her spoon and got a spoonful of her own parfait and said, "It's your turn, Kuroda."

Kunika opened her mouth and got a taste of the strawberry parfait, she said with great joy, "Delicious!"

Isabelle giggled a bit and said, "It's kind of funny that we tried each other's first before trying our own..."

Kunika realized that too and both of them laughed about it for a bit.

They ended up having half of each other's parfait from feeding each other's parfait half of the time. Once they finished the parfaits, they headed towards the meeting place for Adriana to pick them up while holding hands.

As they walk, Kunika said, "I feel like we ended up having a purpleberry parfait instead..."

Isabelle smiled and said, "They do have grape parfait there."

An old Britainnian couple came by and commented, "Young love. And it's interracial."

Then the old man said to Isabelle, "How long has it been since you two started, young man?"

Isabelle was used to being called a guy since she was raised as a boy before her magic manifested, so she didn't bother to correct the old man and responded, "Well... It's our first date."

The old man asked, "How did you two met?"

Isabelle answered, "Military related affairs... It's a bit confidential."

The old lady said to Kunika, "Do you speak Britainnian? Where are you from?"

Kunika answered, "Yes, I came from Fuso."

The old lady said, "I never seen someone from Fuso before. You look really cute, like a doll."

Kunika was a little embarrassed, but she replied, "...Thank you..."

The old man said to both of them, "Well, it's nice to meet you. But we better get going..."

The old lady added, "We have a reservation at a fancy restaurant, it's our 40th anniversary after all."

The old couple left as the two waved bye to them. Then they proceeded to the meeting place as Kunika wondered, "40 years... Would that be possible for homosexual relationships?"

Isabelle responded, "The only difference is that you have to hide it really well from the public."

Kunika asked, "Then why didn't you correct the old man that you're not a boy?"

Isabelle answered, "The world isn't ready for homosexuals yet, especially for the older generations. That's an advantage of looking like a guy I guess..."

Once they arrived at the meeting place, they saw that Adriana was already there waiting for them.

They got in the truck as Adriana said, "Took you long enough, so how was the date?"

Kunika said with a big smile, "It was fun!"

Adriana chuckles and said to Isabelle, "Looks like your date went really well, Isaac."

Isabelle blushed and said, "Just go already..."

Adriana shrugs her shoulders, then shifted the truck to first gear and drove.

Kunika said to Isabelle, "Hey, Isabelle." Isabelle turned towards Kunika.

Kunika kissed Isabelle on the lips, much to her surprise.

Isabelle asked while blushing, "What was that about?"

"Thanking you for the date, we should do this again someday." Kunika answered.

Adriana commented, "Wow~ I'm so jealous~"

Isabelle retorted, "Then why don't you ask Major Wittgenstein out~"

Adriana responded as she blush, "That all high and mighty Princess, no way!"

"She's not that mean compare to when I first met her... Oh no! I forgot to get her a gift!" Kunika defended her but also realized that she was planning on getting her something from Paris.

Isabelle said, "Calm down, I got you covered." She reached into her pocket and got a handkerchief out of her pocket with the Effie Tower printed on it.

Kunika asked, "When and where did you get that?"

Isabelle answered, "That parfait shop we were at had a small shop nearby, I checked out the place while you were in the bathroom."

Kunika gave Isabelle another kiss on the lips and said, "You would be a really reliable boyfriend if you were a guy."

Isabelle responded with a kiss back and said, "There's nothing wrong with girlfriends."

Adriana said as she started to feel awkward, "It's great that the date was fun to you guys, but please save the rest when we get home..."

The two fell asleep on each other a few minutes later. So Adriana though to herself, 'Those two really makes an interesting couple... But asking me to go out with that Princess is like asking fire and ice to coexist... Oh well, I can wait for the right girl when the time comes...'

* * *

 _ **Reference:**_

Rosalie - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne - honorary commander of the 506th JFW(A)

Kunika - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Kunika Kuroda - member of the 506th(A)

Heinrike - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein - night combat commander of the 506th(A)

Isabelle - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Isabelle("Isaac") du Monceau de Bergendal - member of the 506th(A)

Adriana - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Adriana Visconti - combat commander of the 506th(A)

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

 **506th Joint Fighter Wing (A-Unit):** A split joint fighter wing stationed in Sedan, Gallia(A-Unit, consistent of noble descents)

The whole story took place after the movie and idea is based on one of the 501st drama CDs.


	9. KatharinexUrsula

**Intro:** This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world...

You...Y'all know the drill now.

 _ **Advice:**_ Suggest reading _Something Sensible: Tomoko's Conflict_ from my earlier chapter before reading this because the story is made that assuming the reader knows the characters in the universe and it helps you in knowing the characters.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 **The Visitor** (507th)

* * *

It has been a few years since the 507th been active, there were some members got too old and retired, there were some that stayed in Suomus to train the future aces.

But somewhere in Texas in North Liberion, there's a retired U.S. Navy witch doing some farm work, she used to be on the frontline when she stayed in Suomus but she got too old like other witches of her own peers. Her name is Katharine O'Hare. Ever since she was honorably discharged from Suomus and returned home, she took over her father's work and built her own house right next to her father's farm for convenience reasons. Although she no longer lives with her foreign friends, but she still write letters to them from time to time.

One day when she was in the middle of farming in the evening, her father yelled from her house, "Hey! Kat! You got yourself a visitor from out of states!"

Katharine responded back in yelling, "Be right there! Pa! I just need to get myself a change of clothes." She stopped what she was doing and went into her house. Once she got to her room, she took off the overall she wore for farming and changed into something more casual. She went to the living room and was surprised by who the visitor was...

The visitor said, "Long time no see. Mien friend."

Katharine happily shouted, "Ursula!" And gave her a big hug.

Katharine's father said, "Well, I'll leave y'all alone and take my leave. It was great talkin' to ya, miss Hartmann." Her father left her house and went home.

After her father left, she asked out of curiosity, "Did you told my Pa anythin' weird?"

Ursula replied, "No, just how we knew each other from Suomus."

Katharine continued to ask, "Well, what brought you here?"

Ursula answered, "There's an International Scientists conference held at Boston next week, but I came a week earlier to drop by your place for a little..."

Katharine said, "You could stay at my house until the day you have to leave for Boston if you'd like?"

Ursula said, "I don't really want to trouble you thought..."

Katharine said, "It's never a problem when it's for my lil' buddy. Come on, for old times sake?"

Ursula responded as Katharine gave her a hug, "Sure, I'd like that."

Katharine showed Ursula around the farm as she also got some small farm work done in the process. Afterwards, she made dinner for herself and Ursula; it was steak and mashed potatoes that were made by the animals and plants raised by herself. Then the two sat at the front porch and reminisce their past in Suomus.

Katharine said, "We really went through a lot back in Suomus."

Ursula said, "But we defended the world and humanity."

Katharine asked, "Ain't your sister still in the Air Force?"

Ursula answered, "Yeah, being the world's top ace isn't easy... But I'm also concerned about her laid back attitude because of her status..."

Katharine said as she thought about her own personality isn't too different from Erica, "Not bein' worked up about it is probably the best thing for her, I would have been the same if I was in her boots."

Ursula smiles and said, "You're probably right... That's the good thing about her. Normal people would have been extremely serious in being a role model for the others if they were a top ace."

Katharine said out of curiosity, "You know? It's my first time seein' you without a book in you hands... Takin' a little break from readin'?"

Ursula responded, "I still love to read whenever I can, but spending time with my friends isn't too bad sometimes..."

Katharine stood up from the porch then sat down behind Ursula and cuddled with her, then she said, "Just like old times~"

Ursula put her hands onto Katharine's arms and looked back at Katharine happily. Then they both looked at the beautiful night sky.

Then Katharine said, "I wonder how's everyone doin' right now... It's been awhile since I got a letter... The last thing I read from each of them was the only ones left at Kauhava were Elma and Haruka, while Elma became the unit commander again with Haruka as her second... Elizabeth returned to Britainnia for retirement... Tomoko apparently went to Africa to visit her old friends... Giuseppina also retired back to Romagna... I think that's all I remember."

Ursula said, "That is pretty much the same thing I got. But I was never surprised that Haruka would become the new Ahonen..."

Katharine left out a small chuckle and said, "I ain't against girls likin' other girls, but a lesbian harem is when it gets too far..."

Ursula said as she kissed Katharine's lips, "Then how about a regular one-to-one relationship?"

Katharine said blissfully as their lips part, "I may not understand them scientific mumbo jumbos, but it ain't no different than being a straight couples."

Ursula said as she let out a small yawn, "Shall we go back into the house?"

Katharine said, "Well, I'm tuckered out too... Let's go to bed then."

The two went back into the house, got to Katharine's room, changed into their pajamas, and lie on Katharine's bed.

Ursula asked, "Can I be the one do the cuddling this time?"

Katharine nodded and Ursula tried to be the one doing the cuddling, but she didn't feel right because of her small physique although Katharine was fine with it. They swapped positions afterwards and Katharine put Ursula's head between her breasts.

Ursula said, "You're always as comfortable as ever... Perhaps I'm more used to be the one being cuddled..."

Katharine left out a small giggle and said, "But you're still my lil' cuddling buddy~"

Ursula commented, "Is it strange to date someone 8 years older than me?"

Katharine responded, "As long no one else knows..."

Then they kissed each other on the lips and turned off the lights. Although Ursula wanted to take a step further, but Katharine declined and suggested to wait until she is 18 or older because of the laws in Liberion and she wanted to keep Ursula's innocence for a while longer. They ended up falling asleep while cuddling...

Ursula ended up staying at Katharine's house until the day of her conference. They gotten closer as a couple during those days she stayed, although the outsiders perceived them as best friends since they only kiss in private. The two kept their relationship a secret from others and vowed to be together and go all the way once the war ended.

* * *

 _ **Reference:**_

Katharine - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Katharine O'Hare - previous member of the 507th

Ursula - Sergeant (British: Sergeant) Ursula Hartmann - previous member of the 507th

* * *

 _ **Sources:**_

Sumous Misfit Squadron novels

Other Strike Witches comics(mangas)


	10. FernandiaxJunko

**Intro:** This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but...

You know the drill now.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 _ **Extremely rare comment answering: **_

**Dear _rdv_ , I do have other pairings in mind, but it usually takes a while to get the story idea and reference materials. I can't guarantee who or what's next, but I intend to try exploring beyond the 501st**.

* * *

It is a peaceful day for the 504th Joint Fighter Wing. Especially for today since there's no chance for the Neurois to show up for today nor plans for mock battles... Everyone is simply on standby by doing their own things. But the commander, Major Federica Doglio, decided to issue a day off for everyone in the unit.

There is one thing however, that bothers Federica. She's been wondering about something... Almost everyone in her unit are paired up to someone; with the exception of herself, Lieutenant Fernandia Malvezzi, and Captain Junko Takei... She herself is the type of woman simply desires a lesbian harem, so she doesn't specifically consider in pairing up with anyone particular. But Fernandia on the other hand, even though she's a part of the best friends trio along with Ensign Luciana Mazzei and Master Sergeant Martina Crespi... Yet it seems like the two themselves are paired up to each other while Fernandia seems more like the leader of the trio... And Junko may be a friendly and great leader to her unit, Junko doesn't seem like she have any particular friend she talks to within the unit...

With today being a day off, everyone decided to leave the base, even Federica herself. The only problem is that most of them are going out in pairs; except for Federica, Junko, and of course the Red Pants trio... Until Federica decided to say something, "Hey, Fer. How about you and Takei hang out together for the day?"

Fernandia and Junko replied simultaneously, "What!? Why?"

Federica said, "I'd like to use today's day off and create duos within our unit because I might set up a two versus two mock battle to strengthen our unit some time soon. It's not like I'm setting this as a permanent thing but I'd like you two to give this a try, ok?"

Fernandia asked, "What about you, commander?"

Federica answered, "I'll be by myself today. I won't be flying much so I'm not too worried about it. Besides I have some businesses I have to deal with by myself."

Although Fernandia and Junko are rather confused by their commander, but then again this isn't the first time she had crazy ideas. So the two agreed to it. Martina and Luciana wondered why did the commander decided to do this, but they just went with it since Fernandia did.

Once the paperwork to leave were finished, every group and Federica went on their own ways within Romagna and Venezia. Fernandia and Junko decided on going to Bari, a town on the southeastern coast of Romagna. When they arrived, they first found somewhere to get lunch.

At a restaurant near a beach of Bari, they shared a pizza, a seafood pasta, and zeppola for dessert.

They started with the pizza as the appetizer, even though they both were used to the Romagna food in their base, but they really enjoyed the pizza made here.

Then as they wait for their seafood spaghetti, Junko said as she tried to break the ice, "The commander sure have some wacky ideas sometimes..."

Fernandia responded, "Y...yeah... Pairing us up like this..."

Junko quickly said as she waves her hands, "I mean it's not like I have anything against you..." Her waving then turned into fidgeting as she continues blushingly, "Y-You're kind, cool and all... It's just that I really don't understand commander Doglio sometimes... Like why duos?..."

Fernandia said while trying calm her down, "I know what you mean consided that I knew her since our Red Pants Unit days, but having a leader like her is always fun though... Speaking of which, what is commander Doglio doing today since she's not paired up with someone?"

Junko answered as she recall a little about what Federica told her, "I think she said she had some people she'd like to visit... It's related to our unit's support, so it's more of a serious business instead of a day off."

Fernandia said with a slight chuckle, "Well, it's good that she's still pretty serious when she need to."

Junko also chuckles a little and nodded in agreement. Then she changed the subject, "So, Bari looks like a very nice place."

Fernandia said, "The city just recovered from the damages Neurois done, but it is starting to shape up nicely."

Junko said, "That's good."

Then the waiter showed up with the spaghetti and two small plates. The waiter then took away the empty plates that they used for the pizza and left.

Fernandia grabbed the small plates and gave one to Junko, but Junko suggested, "...Maybe we could try to eat the spaghetti together instead of moving small bits to individual small plates, ...?"

Fernandia responded, "Umm... Sure..."

The two grabbed a fork and started eating. Junko tried the shrimp and mussel while Fernandia started with a bit of the pasta, then they switched around. By the time they were almost done, there was one shrimp and one mussel left with a little pasta left.

Fernandia offered, "You can have them."

Junko said, "Thanks."

She used her fork and ate the mussel, then she picked up the shrimp and remaining pasta with the fork and said, "Hey, Fer..."

Fernandia responded, "Wha-" Before she could finish the word, her mouth was full of pasta and shrimp.

As Fernandia chew and swallow the shrimp and pasta, Junko said with a little chuckle, "I kind of figured that sharing this is a much more fun way to end this meal."

Fernandia blushingly responded to what just happened, "W-Well, t-that was unexpected... But thank you..."

The waiter came back with the zeppola, but they decided to take it with them to go. After they paid for their meal, they went straight to the beach.

At the beach, they took off their officer jackets and walked around the beach as they enjoy the zeppola. Fernandia said as she gave one to Junko, "Takei, say 'ah'."

Junko opened her mouth and ate the zeppola off Fernandia's hand, she said with joy, "Mmmn! These are really sweet!"

Fernandia ate one herself and said, "Glad that you like it." Then she grabbed another one for Junko, Junko ate it off her hand again as well. But this time Fernandia kissed Junko's cheek as she lick off the cream on her face. Junko blushed heavily and said in embarrassment, "T-Thanks!"

"Hey! Captain Takei! Commander Fer!" Someone shouted from afar, Fernandia and Junko looked for who it was and saw two familiar faces waving in the water by the seashore.

Fernandia recognized the faces and yelled back as she and Junko meet up with them, "Martina! Luciana! What are you two doing here?"

Luciana said, "We were planning on shopping in Monopoli, but the place Tina wanted to go happened to be closed and the other places just didn't have the right stuff to us. So we decided to look for a similar place in Bari but ended up getting sidetracked by this beach..."

Martina said, "I didn't know they would close today of all days. But we can do our shopping after we have fun here, right?"

Luciana replied, "Just don't end up forgetting it..."

Then Martina said to Fernandia and Junko with teasing intent, "I saw that you two are really enjoying each other's company."

Fernandia and Junko blushed a bit as Fernandia defended, "I-I-I was just cleaning the cream off her face, b-b-but I didn't bring my handkerchief with me!"

Martina ignored Fernandia's defense and said as she looked at the box of zeppola in Fernandia's hands, "Wow! Those look really good."

Junko offered Martina and Luciana while calming Fernandia, "Would you two like some?"

The two simultaneously replied, "Sure." Then, they each took a zeppola.

After taking a bite of it, their faces expresses great joy and said simultaneously, "So good~"

Fernandia, whom moved on from her embarrassingly defensive outburst, responded, "I know, right?"

Junko suggested, "Let's enjoy these snacks together, shall we?"

The four enjoyed the zeppolas together, then had fun at the beach by playing in the water and sand volleyball. After they were done at the beach, Martina and Luciana left for their shopping while Fernandia and Junko checked out a few historical places in Bari.

The last place they stopped by before returning to the base was the Port of Bari.

As they got to a viewpoint where they were the only people there, Junko gasped in fascination as she looked at the entire port, "So this is the Port of Bari... It kind of reminds me of Yokosuka Naval Base."

Being the tour guide of the trip, Fernandia explained, "The port does have lots of foreign warships, but the port is also a pretty big trading port for merchants and fishermen in the Mediterranean region."

Junko said, "I remembered that this port suffered from some severe attacks from the Neurois last year or so right?"

Fernandia said, "Yeah, it took a while for the port to recover from the attacks and everything. But I'm glad it's doing well today, although I wished that they could of saved all those lost lives..."

Junko patted her and said, "The only thing we can do now is to protect Romagna from the future attacks, we are witches after all."

Fernandia looked at Junko and said, "You're right, it is our duty as witches to prevent something like that to happen again."

Then Fernandia gave Junko a kiss on the lips and said, "You know, this date was pretty fun."

Junko blushed and answered blissfully, "True that. I also really enjoyed knowing more about Romagna through you."

Fernandia said as she reached out her hand, "Shall we call it a day?"

Junko took her hand and nodded.

The two took a cab and headed back to their base.

Back in the base, there were practically no one around since everyone else were elsewhere. But the moment the walked into the base...

"So, how was the date?" Said Federica, whom snuck up behind them.

Fernandia and Junko were surprised by the commander. Fernandia quickly replied blushingly, "It w-w-was fun!"

Junko also replied blushingly, "W-W-We got to know each other!"

Federica said as she put her arms around Fernandia and Junko, "Well, good for you two. My day was tiresome because of the negotiations I had to go through..."

Junko asked, "You need help on anything then?"

Federica said, "No, everything is fine. Besides, it's your day off. So you two can just hang around the base and do whatever, while I wait for everyone else to return from their trips."

Federica let go of them and walked away with a small grin as she thought, 'Glad to see that my plan worked.'

Now Fernandia and Junko are left alone again, Junko suggested, "So... Do you want to go take a bath?"

Fernandia replied, "You can go ahead, I'm going to take a little nap before Martina and Luciana get back... And thanks for the day, Takei..."

Junko kissed her on the lips and said, "Thank you for the tour, Fer."

Then they both went on their separate ways.

* * *

 **Reference:**

Federica - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Federica N. Doglio - commander of the 504th JFW and Red Pants Unit member

Fernandia - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Fernandia Malvezzi - member of the 504th and Red Pants Unit member

Junko - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Junko Takei - combat commander of 504th.

Luciana - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Luciana Mazzei - member of the 504th and Red Pants Unit member

Martina - Master Sergeant (British: Flight Sergeant) Martina("Tina") Crespi - member of the 504th and Red Pants Unit member

* * *

 **Source:**

 **504th Joint Fighter Wing:** A joint fighter wing stationed in Romagna(Italy)

 **Zeppola:** Some sort of doughnut like dessert originate from Italy.

 **Port of Bari:** The port of Bari was attacked by the Nazis during 1943... So assuming everything else in the Strike Witches universe is the same in real life except otherwise stated things from the creator.

* * *

 **Author Comment:** I have a feeling that there would be quite a few people ticked off about this pairing since not many English fans thought about this, especially the MioxJunko people...

To those that are ticked off by this pairing: This is **Fan** Fiction, you know the risk.


	11. CharlottexMami

**Intro:** This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches serie...

Blah, blah, blah...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

Operation Sphinx was a large joint operation in Africa participated by many witches and military personnels, notably the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika'.

It's the last night of Operation Sphinx. There was a big party on the bonfire, which is surrounded by every team's tents that formed a big circle area. Everyone made sure to have a good time since they all have to return to their own homes on the next day. However, there is one person that really wants to do something before going home tomorrow. But she never got the chance to throughout the party because she kept shying away at the last moment.

At the middle of the night in the tent of the 31st JFS, everyone was already asleep but one girl.

The girl in trouble was Sergeant Mami Inagaki.

She was flipping and turning as she was bothered about not doing it but think it's too late to do it.

Although her flip and turns were quiet, but her comrade who was next to her said to her quietly, "What's bothering you, Mami?"

Mami answered*, "Sorry. Did I woke you up, Ms. Raisa?" The comrade next to her was Ensign Raisa Pottgen, whom was also her good friend in the unit.

Raisa said*, "It's okay. So, what's troubling you?"

Mami said*, "It's about Charlotte..."

Raisa asked*, "You had another fight?"

Mami answered*, "No! But I've been wanting to tell her something... It's not anything important, but it's something personal. But I never got to because I kept shying out at the last second."

Raisa said*, "So that was why you were kind of jittery during the party. You like her?"

Mami blushingly answered*, "I guess you can say that... But we'll never see each other again once we leave tomorrow..."

Raisa said*, "Would you like to go outside and ease off your mind a bit before going to sleep? I'll go with you if you need me."

Mami said*, "I think I'll do that. You can go back to sleep, Ms. Raisa. I'll be fine by myself."

Mami got out of her sleeping bag quietly and went outside of the tent.

She went around to the back of the tents and look at the night sky of the endless desert. Then another person showed up by her side and said, "The desert can have some pretty nice views sometimes huh?"

Mami turned around and looked at the person and blushed instantly, it was Sergeant Charlotte Lueder.

Mami asked, "How long have you been up?"

Charlotte answered, "A few minutes ago, I was hanging around the bonfire in front of my tent when I saw you walk out of your tent."

Mami asked, "You can't sleep either?"

Charlotte said, "Yeah. It was a heated and victorious battle for all of us, but thinking that I won't be seeing everyone after today kept me awake so I decided to take a good look at this place one last time before we leave it behind."

Mami said, "Leave it behind huh... " She then got close to Charlotte's face and kissed her on the lips, much to Charlotte's surprise.

Mami said, "I've been wanting to express my feelings first before I leave this place..."

Then Charlotte embraced Mami and said, "I surely don't want to leave you behind... But there are family that I... No, WE want to protect, right?"

Mami said, "I love my unit more than anything... Which was why I came out here and prepared to leave this little crush behind, but I'm glad that I got to let you know in the end. Now I can go home without anymore regrets."

Charlotte said as she kissed Mami back, "Same here."

Then Charlotte let go of Mami and said, "Perhaps if our lives crossed path again in a Neuroi-free, peaceful future..."

"...Then we're meant to be together." Mami added to Charlotte's sentence with a smile.

They both held hands and walked around the entire units' tents and the surroundings to give a good look at this moment one last time before they finally separated and bid farewell to each other and went to bed.

The next morning, every single units returned to their homes or bases.

As the 31st JFS flying back to their home, Raisa asked Mami, "So, did you felt better after easing off your mind outside?"

Mami said, "Yeah! I actually got to confess after all! And we decided to let fate decide our future..."

Raisa said in surprise, "No way! What about being a pen pal?"

Mami said, "Both of our units move around a lot, so there's no way we'll be able to keep up with the addresses forever..."

Raisa said, "True... don't know how long would this "home" of ours would last."

Another comrade got close between the two and asked, "A confession? To who?"

"It's nothing! Lieutenant Marseille~" Mami said.

Lieutenant Hanna-Justina Marseille, the Star of Africa, said, "Who was it? Let me know too!"

Mami said, "It's a secret~"

Hanna said, "Come on, we're all family here!"

Mami said, "Family can have personal secrets too!"

"How about if I caught you, you share the secret?" Hanna suggested.

Mami answered, "No way! You'll always win no matter how fast I fly..."

Hanna said, "Come on~"

Mami replied, "No means no~"

Hanna kept on bothering Mami about it for the entire way back; Hanna gave up by the time they got home. Raisa and Mami talked a bit more about it later on the day.

* * *

 _ **Reference:**_

Mami - Sergeant (British: Sergeant) Mami Inagaki - member of the 31st JFS

Raisa - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Raisa Pottgen - member of the 31st JFS

Charlotte - Sergeant (British: Sergeant) Charlotte Lueder - private tank unit

Hanna - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Hanna-Justina Marseille - member of the 31st JFS

* * *

 _ **Source:**_

 **Africa Doujinshi**

 **31st Joint Fighter Squadron 'Afrika':** A joint fighter squadron stationed in Africa

* * *

 _ **Author Comment:**_ Brave Witches started, going on hiatus throughout the season to get new ideas.


	12. GeorgettexSadako

**Introduction** : This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches series, but most stories at least involves a Joint Fighter Wing

The witches appears in the stories will be existing witches in the Strike Witches world.

The stories may not be the best, or good at all. But will try to explore various pairing options in the Strike Witches world and write whatever/whenever feel like it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 **Girl's Talk (502nd)**

* * *

Another ordinary day in the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing base on late 1945. Most of them are just hanging out with each other. In the room of Ensign Georgette Lemare, she's hanging out with her best friend, Ensign Sadako Shimohara. As the two chit chatted about everything around them.

Sadako said, "The unit has been more peaceful recently."

Georgette said, "Yeah, it's actually kind of nice when we can just hangout and go through the day peacefully sometimes."

Sadako said, "We might even have a chance to go out of town for once, we'll get to go to many sweet shops when the time comes~"

Georgette said as she felt hyped up by the idea, "Sounds fun!"

Sadako chuckled and said as she grabbed her handkerchief and wiped off Georgette's drooling, "You surely are excited by this."

Georgette said, "Thanks. But now I'm actually hungry..."

Sadako suggested, "You want to grab some apples?"

Georgette replied, "Yeah!"

They went to the kitchen together. As they went past the hanger, they see two people there, Captain Aleksandra Ivanova Pokryshkin and Master Sergeant Nikka Edvardine Katajainen, aka Sasha and Nipa respectively. Nikka was kneeling for breaking another unit, but Aleksandra was resting on Nikka's lap from repairing the unit.

They went in and Sadako asked, "You alright, Nipa?"

Nikka replied, "Yeah... Ms. Sasha was a bit tired from fixing my Strikers, so I offered her to rest since it was my fault that she's working so hard."

Sadako commented quietly, "How cute~"

Nikka asked, "What?" Although she didn't hear what Sadako murmured, but Sadako was looking at them unusually.

Sadako said, "Nothing, just saying 'that's rough'."

Nikka said, "Yeah! It's not my fault that I can't control the weather."

Georgette said, "Ms. Sasha seems like she's having a good dream."

They all looked at Aleksandra and see that she was smiling as she sleeps.

Sadako said, "Ms. Nipa's lap must be really comfortable for her."

Aleksandra's face turned red although she's still asleep.

Georgette said, "I think she can hear us..."

Nikka said, "I'm glad that she's having a good dream."

Aleksandra's face turned even redder than before as her smile faded.

Nikka then noticed that Aleksandra looked kind of red and said, "Is she having a fever?"

Nikka then put her hand on Aleksandra's forehead, but doesn't seem that way although now Aleksandra is red to the limit.

Nikka now feels a bit panicked and tried to wake up Aleksandra, but her hand accidentally touched Aleksandra's breast. Aleksandra jumped up with a scream and their heads collided. Both Nikka and Aleksandra put their hands on their own head from pain.

Nikka cried, "Why did you suddenly got up?"

Aleksandra replied, "You molested me!"

Nikka yelled, "That was an accident! You were having some kind of weird fever so I got worried and tried to wake you up!"

Aleksandra said, "You all were saying embarrassing stuff about me... Where did they go?" Georgette already left with Sadako beforehand.

Nikka said, "So, you weren't asleep the whole time?"

Aleksandra said, "I was until they walked in... Never mind that, I'm going back to sleep."

Aleksandra patted Nikka's legs and then put her head back on them, she blushed and said, "But it's true that your legs are comfy..."

Nikka blushed a bit and said as she put her right hand on Aleksandra's forehead, "I'm sorry that I always get you angry... But I know that you actually do it because you care about me, so I'm really grateful to have you as a friend and comrade."

Aleksandra got up and kissed Nikka on the lips and said, "Shut up, dummy."

Nikka gave Aleksandra a warm smile as Aleksandra laid back down on her lap.

Meanwhile Georgette and Sadako arrived at the kitchen.

Georgette said, "That was close..."

Sadako looked at Georgette dumbfounded and asked, "What was?"

Georgette replied, "Nothing... I'm hungry though."

Sadako said, "Alright, I'm going to cut us some apples. Wait right here~"

Georgette sat down on the dining table and waited for Sadako to get some apples.

Sadako went into the kitchen and grabbed some fresh apples from the pantry and cleaned them up with some water, then she sliced the apples and put them onto a plate.

Sadako brings the plate of apples to Georgette, then they both decided to bring it back to the room. As they walked past the hanger, they see that Nikka and Aleksandra fell asleep together holding hands, although Nikka still kneeling as Aleksandra's pillow.

Sadako commented as they walked back to the room, "They're cute together~"

Georgette said smiling, "That's true."

Sadako and Georgette got back to the room and enjoyed the apples together.

Sadako wondered, "It'll be nice if I could be with someone... lucky them."

Georgette said while blushing, "Then why not look for someone?"

Sadako said, "But I'll be useless to anyone..."

Georgette cut her off and cried, "No you're not! You're important to everyone here! Everyone loves having you around because you're sweet, approachable, skilled in many things... I know that much from what everyone here been saying... And I also feel the same..."

Sadako asked, "Really?"

Georgette muttered, "Well, maybe more than that..."

Sadako scratched her head dumbfounded, "What?"

Georgette took a deep breath and grabbed Sadako for a kiss on the lips. Sadako was a bit surprised to see the normally modest Georgette to do such a thing, but Sadako closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

After their lipsx parted, Georgette said with a really red face, "N-Now you know how important you are to me, Sada?"

Sadako replied, "I'm sorry, I'm just not that confident in myself... But I'm happy that you feel that way about me. I love you too, I just never realized that until now. You're always there for me no matter what."

Georgette said, "But you should seriously be more confident in yourself, especially when everyone likes you."

Sadako said, "Thank you, I'll do my best from now on... And about finding someone..."

Georgette said, "Yes, I'd like to go out with you."

Sadako gasped, "Since when are you so bold!"

Georgette reverted back to her timed self and said blushingly, "...I-I-I'm a Gallian... So I'd get a bit passionate about the one I l-l-love..."

Sadako hugged Georgette excitedly and said, "So does that mean we're going to be like Nipa and Ms. Sasha?"

Georgette said, "They're different... We don't hide feelings, right?"

Sadako said, "Right!"

The two cuddled with each other for hours as they fell asleep.

In the morning, Sadako and Georgette woke up in preparation for breakfast duty.

As they headed towards the showers, they passed by Nikka's room, which for some reason the door is completely open. They took a peek into the room and see that Aleksandra was sleeping on her back with her left arm holding onto Nikka, whom was clinging onto Aleksandra's left side. Sadako quietly walked to them to cover them with a blanket nearby and walked out, then Georgette closed the door quietly and the two continued to head towards the shower holding hands.

* * *

 **Reference:**

Georgette - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Georgette Lemare - member of the 502nd

Sadako - Ensign (British: Pilot Officer) Sadako Shimohara - member of the 502nd

Aleksandra - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Aleksandra("Sasha") I. Pokryshkin - Combat commander of 502nd JFW

Nikka - Master Sergeant (British: Flight Sergeant) Nikka("Nipa") Edvardine Katajainen - member of the 502nd

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing:** A joint fighter wing stationed in Petersburg, Orussia (Real life: St. Petersburg, Russia)

* * *

 _ **Author's Comment:**_ The idea was kind of hard to come by because Brave Witches didn't give me much of an idea for one... But I personally think that Georgette and Sadako is probably the gayest pairing in the show although there wasn't much relationship interactions to begin with. I also wish if more of the light novels and comics(manga) to be translated for some good story ideas, such as the 506th novels because all of the characters there seems cool to me, even Kunika the protagonist.


	13. Swap-Swap:Brave Witches Edition(502nd)

**Introduction** : LESBIANISM

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 ** _Swap-Swap: Brave Witches Edition_ (Aleksandra's birthday special)**

* * *

 _Polar Circulation:_

One~ two~

But, that's idiotic. See, that's reckless.

Yet my heart develops more and more.

(Instrumentals)

If show feelings ruins our relationship, then we'll be fine without it.

I think so? But I'm afraid?

But what's that? This might be wrong.

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

Start making determination as tough as stone.

Little by little, building it the old fashion way.

Without feelings. No, I'd rather die.

Fluffy fluttering~ Fluffy fluttery~

When you are by my side, my heart throbs happily just like that.

Fluffy fluttering~ Fluffy fluttery~

Seeing you safe and sound, puts a smile on my face just like that.

Heavenly God, thank you.

Even if I'd get headaches sometimes.

The fact that I have met you, is always a bless.

But, that's erratic. See, that's careless.

Yet my heart develops more and more.

So, that's angelic. Hey, that's courageous.

Please stay beside me forever and ever.

* * *

Another day, another sortie for the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. Although the enemy interception went well, but there's a loss in Striker Unit... it was no other than the misfortune Master Sergeant Nikka Edvardine Katajainen. But she isn't the only one that have to deal with this problem, her friend/superior, Captain Aleksandra Ivanova Pokryshkin, is also affected by this because she's the mechanic of the team.

After Aleksandra fixed the unit, she said, "Alright, I fixed the unit, Ms. Nipa. Which is just on time for your punishment to be over. You can stand up now."

Nikka said as she barely stood up, "Oww... 4 hours of kneeling really hurts..."

Aleksandra said, "If anything, I have the right to complain! The damage this time was way worse than usual! I would have to order a new one if it was even a little more damaged!"

Nikka said as she walked towards Aleksandra, "I'm sorry..."

Aleksandra said as the two are now face to face, "Lets get back inside."

As she said that, Nikka tripped over a can and falls onto Aleksandra. Both of them groaned in pain.

Aleksandra said, "Oww... my butt hurts... but my legs don't feel sore anymore... Is that..."

Nikka said, "Watch it, Ms. Nipa... Wait, why do I sound like her? Why am I seeing myself?"

Aleksandra said, "Me?! I'm on top of myself? But I sound like Ms. Sasha..."

Nikka said, "Did I just called myself me?... Could it be that we somehow switched bodies? But how? We didn't bang into our heads?"

Aleksandra* said, "I think our lips may have made contact the moment we fell... I'm sorry..."

Nikka^ said blushingly as she recalled purposefully aligning their lips together when they fell, "It's fine..." She thought to herself, 'Didn't expect this outcome.'

Aleksandra* said, "What should we do? We can't be like this forever."

Nikka^ said, "Lets just pretend to be each other for now... We'll figure this out later."

Aleksandra* said, "I can't be you... There's no way I can do those paperwork and stuff..."

Nikka^ got closer to Aleksandra* and said, "Yes you can! You just have to work hard... Kind of think of it, I've been feeling something around my chest every time I move..." She looked at her own breasts, then put both hands on them and feel the weight of them and said, "These are quite heavy... Is that why you crash a lot?"

Aleksandra* blushed in embarrassment and said, "Please don't feel them... And I'd like to get up now..."

Nikka^ let go of her own breasts and said, "I'm sorry." She got off of Aleksandra* and stood up.

Aleksandra* also got up from the floor, she said, "Huh, I don't feel the pain from kneeling now..."

Nikka^ said, "That's because the pain is still in your physical body. It's really hard to stand still for me."

Aleksandra* said, "I'm sorry."

They left the hanger and went inside.

As they walked together, Major Gundula Rall was coming from the other direction and called out, "Hey! Sasha!"

Nikka^ was about to respond, but remembered that she switched bodies. She nudged at Aleksandra*, who just stayed silent.

Aleksandra* responded, "...Yeah?"

Gundula said, "That was a slow response..."

Aleksandra* said, "I-I'm sorry... I zoned out a little from the intense repair on Ms. Nipa's unit..."

Gundula asked, "So, do we need to order another unit for Nipa?"

Aleksandra* turned to Nikka^, Nikka^ looked left and right quickly and then looked at Aleksandra*.

Aleksandra* turned back to Gundula and hastily answered, "Umm... I don't think so... for now."

Gundula said, "I see. You managed to save the unit for now, good work." Then she left, and the two sighed in relief.

Nikka^ said, "I'm glad she didn't ask for any paperwork..."

Aleksandra* said, "Was I suppose to say no?"

Nikka^ said, "You did good... kind of... Let's go to my room and try to figure this out before dinner."

Aleksandra* asked, "What do you mean..." But got pulled away by Nikka^ before being able to finish.

In Aleksandra's room, the two tried to figure out what caused the swap. As they tried to figure out how, Aleksandra* somehow tripped onto Nikka^ again.

Aleksandra* said, "Sorry again..."

Nikka^ said, "I guess you're luck is the same no matter who you are. And we're at the same position again... But physically the opposite position... Wait, maybe if I fall onto you would switch us back?"

Aleksandra* said, "I guess we can try that..."

The two got up just so Nikka^ could fall onto Aleksandra* with the same amount of force from earlier.

Aleksandra* groaned in pain and said, "I sure am heavy..."

Nikka^ said, "Well, that didn't work... wait... maybe..." Her face turned a bit red and she looked at Aleksandra in the eyes.

Aleksandra* said, "What is it?"

Nikka^ press her lips onto Aleksandra's*, much to her surprise.

Nikka said, "What the h... Hey, I'm back to myself!"

Aleksandra said blushingly, "T-T-That was the one t-thing missing from the f-fall... It worked though."

Nikka said, "So we swapped bodies when we fall onto each other and kiss?"

Aleksandra said, "I guess... My hips hurts."

Nikka got off of Aleksandra and helped her up.

Nikka looked apologetic and said, "I-I'm sorry for always causing you so much trouble, Ms. Sasha. You're probably annoyed by me all the time..."

Aleksandra said while holding Nikka's hands, "That may be true. But I personally always thought of you as a real sweetheart. You're always friendly to everyone, even me. You're also kind and positive too... In short, I'm the one concerned that you probably don't like that I always chew you out every time..."

Nikka said smiling, "No, I'm rather grateful that you care about me greatly, superior or not. You're always an important friend to me no matter what."

Aleksandra looked slightly frustrated and kissed Nikka on the lips out of nowhere...

But...

Aleksandra* said, "Why did you... I'm you again!?"

Nikka^ said, "Huh... A simple kiss can switch us around. Well then..."

Nikka^ pinned Aleksandra* to the wall and shouted, "Sasha I love you!"

Aleksandra* blushed nervously and said, "...T-That was loud. A-A-And it feels w-w-weird to h-h-hear that f-from m-myself... B-But I l-l-love you t-too, N-N-N-Nipa!"

Nikka^ said as she feel her heart throbbing crazily, "You'd be good at being me in this regard... You made me look so cute like this..."

Aleksandra* responded, "Well, I wouldn't shout it out loud like that. But I feel the same."

Nikka^ said, "Then, lets go back to ourselves."

Aleksandra* closed her eyes and lips ready, but Nikka^ kissed her twice.

Nikka^ said, "So two kisses reverses it."

Aleksandra* pouted, "Stop that!"

Nikka^ said, "Okay okay."

They kissed again.

Aleksandra cleared her throat and then said, "So... Would you like to go out with me... Nipa?"

Nikka said, "Yes, I'd love to. But our lives don't have to change, right?"

Aleksandra said, "Of course. I'd still be mad when you break another unit."

Nikka chuckles awkwardly, then Aleksandra noticed someone watching by the door crack.

Aleksandra said, "Whose there?"

The two went outside of the room and saw Gundula from a few meters away from the room.

Gundula grinned a bit and said, "I see nothing. Nothing." And winked at the two.

* * *

 **Note:** ^ means actual Aleksandra, * means actual Nikka

* * *

 **Reference:**

Nikka - Master Sergeant (British: Flight Sergeant) Nikka("Nipa") Edvardine Katajainen - member of the 502nd

Aleksandra - Captain (British: Flight Lieutenant) Aleksandra("Sasha") I. Pokryshkin - Combat commander of 502nd JFW

Gundula - Lieutenant Colonel (British: Wing Commander) Gundula Rall - The main commander of 502nd JFW

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

 **502nd Joint Fighter Wing:** A joint fighter wing stationed in Petersburg, Orussia (Real life: St. Petersburg, Russia)

 **Swap-Swap:** Comic/manga about two girls swap bodies by kissing, pretty comedic actually...


	14. HubertaxAlexandra

**Intro:** This is a story that goes into the yuri pairing in the Strike Witches serie...

Blah, blah, blah...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and all this is purely fan made**

* * *

 _ **Master-[de]bater and [Deputy]Commander(503rd)**_

* * *

Somewhere in Eastern Orussia, there's a town called Chelyabinsk. It is one of the few places in Eastern Orussia with minimal Neurois as the town is where the Headquarters of 503th Joint Fighter Wing, or Typhoon Witches, is located.

In a quiet afternoon, most of the witches are just doing things they enjoy to kill time... Except for Major Huberta von Bonin, who has been working on paperwork for the unit as she does not fly much.

Huberta thought to herself, 'These papers just does not end...' Then someone knocked at her door. She said to the door, "Who is it?"

The person behind the door, Lieutenant Alexandra Serbanescu, responded, "It's me."

Huberta said, "Come on it."

As Alexandra head towards her, Huberta asked, "So, what business do you have with me this time?"

Alexandra said, "I heard from Commander Safonov that you've been quite busy for the past few days, so she told me to help you out."

Lieutenant Colonel Bronislava Safonov, the commander for the 503rd, is also good friends with Huberta and quite the understanding commander.

Huberta said, "She read my mind. It'll be nice to have a helping hand to get these done by today."

The two spent 4 hours on completing paperworks. As they finally finished everything. Huberta let out a yawn.

As Alexandra got up and stretched, Huberta blow by her ear. Alexandra screamed and cried, "Why did you do that?"

Huberta replied, "To loosen you up a little, you seem kind of stiff."

Alexandra said blushingly, "That was rather unnecessary!"

Huberta said, "Well, now that's done. Would you like to stay with me for a bit?"

Alexandra said, "I guess..."

Then Huberta pulled out a chess board, a bottle of champagne, and two glasses and said, "Let's play a game of chess."

As they play, Huberta said, "It is nice to do relaxing things after hard work."

Alexandra said, "I'm glad that I normally don't have to deal with that much paper work..."

Huberta said, "Sorry about that... I'll treat you something nice next time we get to go out of the base, okay?"

Alexandra said, "You promise?"

Huberta said, "Yeah. So, what is everyone else doing?"

Alexandra said, "Doing their own thing since we don't have afternoon training for today... I-I just happened to have nothing better to do!"

Huberta said jokingly, "What? You don't like hanging around with me?"

Alexandra asked as she attempted to change the topic, "So why do you still wear your old clothes all the time anyway?"

Huberta answered, "I guess you could say that it has memorial value to me."

Alexandra said, "You sure you're not just too lazy to get new uniforms?"

Huberta chuckles and said, "Well, you got me there."

Alexandra said, "Wouldn't it be better to have something nicer to wear sometimes?"

Huberta responded, "If it's something nice you want to see, I got something. Come with me." Huberta got up in the middle of the game.

Alexandra said, "But we barely just started the ga..."

Huberta dragged her out of her seat before she could finish her sentence.

They went to Huberta's room. In her room, Huberta got to her closet and pointed at the chair a few feet away from her.

Huberta said, "Wait here."

Alexandra sat down on the assigned chair as Huberta got changed. Once Huberta finished changing, she showed Alexandra.

Alexandra gasped and said, "...That's a really beautiful dress you got there." She could not believe that she got to see Huberta in a dress, let alone an incredibly fancy one at that.

Huberta said, "Thanks. You see, I normally do not bother with anything non-combat related, so as long my clothes are still durable, I'm happy. But if I do see something I really like, such as clothes, I will get my hands on them no matter how much it cost."

Alexandra said, "Well, you look better like this than your uniform."

Huberta asked, "Would you like to try some yourself? I don't mind."

Alexandra responded embarrassedly, "W-What! No, that looks expensive! I don't want to ruin your clothes or anything..."

Huberta said, "For a girl whose always about dress code, I'm surprised that you changed your attitude quick."

Alexandra said, "Fancy clothes doesn't have anything to do with military dress code!"

Huberta said as she picked out a beautiful dress for Alexandra, "Then you shall try this on, I think this'll look great on you."

Alexandra said as she took the dress from Huberta, "Were you even listening?"

Huberta said, "And I'll change into something else too. Can you get changed at that corner?"

Alexandra walked towards the corner that she was talking about as she added, "Don't turn around until I say so by the way."

They both got changed, Alexandra got done a little faster since the dress wasn't too complicated.

Once Huberta finished changing, she said, "All right, you can turn around now."

Alexandra turned around and looked surprised, she questioned, "Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"

Huberta said, "Because why not. Do you like it?"

Alexandra thought about it for a bit, then said, "It's decent, but I liked the dress better."

Huberta said as she checked out Alexandra, "The dress looks really good on you, I was right to pick that for you. You know that dress is actually a replica of a royal wedding dress?"

Alexandra exclaimed, "Seriously? That sounds expensive!"

Huberta added, "It was, the only thing it's missing is the proof of royalty. Everything else was made exactly the same down to the last detail."

Alexandra said, "Then why are you lending me something that expensive?"

Huberta said, "To thank you for helping me out earlier."

Alexandra said, "Well, that's awfully nice of you... But isn't it a bit extreme?"

Huberta said, "Well, I only share my incredibly private collection to someone I'm interested in."

Alexandra panicked and said as she gets flustered, "W-W-What a-are y-y-you sa-a-ayin-g-g?"

Huberta said, "I meant exactly what I said."

Alexandra composed herself a bit, although still blushing, she said, "...After all this time I always see you as a rival/opposite..."

Huberta got up close to her face and asked while gazing into her eyes, "Do you really dislike me? Be honest, I won't bite."

Alexandra got even more flustered and said, "I-I do... o... o... No..."

Huberta said with a smile, "Then let's dance."

Huberta grabbed her records player and played ballet music, then she grabbed Alexandra and started dancing to Swan Lake.

Alexandra said as she blush, "...You better teach me how to dance, okay?"

Huberta said, "Just follow my lead."

As they dance, Huberta guided Alexandra for the beginning. Then their movements became more in sync as if they were actually dancing at a fancy ball.

After they finished the dance as the song ended, Huberta said, "That was pretty good, you were able to dance so well after half-way. Normally first-timers still don't get the hang of it that quick."

Alexandra blushed and said, "Thank you, I actually enjoyed it too... You know, I begin to think that I never actually see you as an opponent or anything like that... I honestly do respect you for your military accomplishments and your rank... It's just your uniform is so old and beat up that it bothers me... "

Huberta said, "Then how about what I'm wearing now? Don't I look charming?"

Alexandra retorted, "If only your uniform can be as nice as your tuxedo."

Huberta chuckles and said, "You're still going to give me the business, huh?"

Then the two shared a small laugh and then changed back into their uniforms.

As they finished changing, Alexandra looked at the clock and realized something, she said, "It's that late already! I got to go back to the commander's office now."

Huberta said, "I guess I'll see you at dinner then, thanks for the help." She smiled at Alexandra.

Alexandra said, "Just one last thing..."

She kissed Huberta on the left cheek, an inch away from the lips, then said, "Just this once!"

Huberta blushed a bit and said as Alexandra leaves, "The next one better be a little more to the right."

Alexandra walked away with a red face that lasted the entire walk towards the office.

* * *

 **Reference:**

Huberta - Major (British: Squadron Leader) Huberta von Bonin - Deputy Commander of the 503rd

Alexandra - Lieutenant (British: Flying Officer) Alexandra Serbanescu - member of the 503rd

Safonov - Lieutenant Colonel (British: Wing Commander) Bronislava Safonov- Commander of 503rd JFW

* * *

 ** _Source:_**

 **Title:** _Family Guy_

* * *

 **Author Comment:** Thanks to a random _**Person**_ 's suggestion as I also been thinking of doing this pair but the problem was the lack of time(being a grown up sucks) and reference materials.

I am out of ideas... It wasn't easy coming up with this particular chapter since I had to check out a lot of the Japanese and Chinese witches database to get the general idea of their personalities. I like the stories to be consistent and based on canon materials and facts instead of doing crazy crack pairings that makes no sense to the Witches-Universe. Can't say when or whom is the next pairing as ideas come and go and so does life...


End file.
